


Cherry Blossom Petals in a Thunderstorm

by Milo_Mei20



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Mei20/pseuds/Milo_Mei20
Summary: Etsu Okinawa is heir to the Okinawa clan and third seat in Squad 6, she must battle to prove that she is up to the job and battle her emotions for her Captain, the astute and lofty Byakuya Kuchiki. Will love conquer all? Or will this be a huge mistake?I publish this story on Fanfiction.net but I want to see how I do on this site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had an idea or dream that you wanted to share so much, that if you didn't you'd burst? That's how I felt before I found out about fanfiction. I would read or watch something and come up with these scenarios and have no outlet for them. It was frustrating.  
> Then my very good friend showed me a fanfiction and my whole world opened up. People were writing stories without having to go to a publisher! They are are using characters and not getting done for plagiarism!   
> I have been writing stories for years, it is refreshing to be able to be part of a community of likeminded people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic, I've been writing it for the best part of a year now and enjoy every minute of it. Please leave comments (constructive comments if you will).

Chapter One

 

Etsu Okinawa was an hour early. But then she had to be with a captain like hers. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, head of his household and stoic captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei, a man known for his pride, beauty and strict discipline; no one could beat him in battle and it meant brutal defeat for those who did.

The Okinawa household, a shrewd and very old noble family who were world renown for their orange orchards, tea plantations and tea houses.

At its helm, the famous Hisao Okinawa, world renown shinigami who trained the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and slew countless Hollow including ten Menos Grande. It is not known how old he is, but rumour has it that he was a descendent of the Emperor Ojin.

Their estate was known to be one of the oldest manors in the Seireitei, with its vast gardens both private and public, housing the magical and revered cherry blossom trees.

The family had been pleased that she had past the shinigami exams but were even more delighted when she had been assigned to the 6th Division, placing 'blue bloods' together as her mother had said would mean great things for the family.

But then, her mother hadn't really approved of her daughter, the heir to the Okinawa estate, being a warrior in the first place, much less a shinigami, at first she had thought that the reason Etsu had joined was to find a husband, but when she came home one evening covered in bruises, she fully realised that she wasn't joking, she soon changed her mind when it was revealed who would be Etsu's Captain, much to the dismay of Etsu, as if Lord Kuchiki would even acknowledge such a union.

The early morning sunrise beat down on the pale skin of the newly qualified shinigami, her Shihakushō clinging to her curvy frame making her feel slightly self conscious, she wasn't as voluptuous as lieutenant Matsumoto but she wasn't far off, she would have gladly worn her winter kimono over her uniform but according to the quartermaster, any items of clothing that were not issued by the quartermaster himself was strictly prohibited, except for scarves, gloves and head wear, that and she have no privileges, if she were captain, she could wear whatever she wanted.

A heavy sigh passed her lips, as she scanned the area with her grey - green eyes, the classic Okinawa trait; walking a few minutes longer before reaching Captain Kuchiki's office. Patting her Zanpakutō's hilt, she took the strength Raiju gave her, glad that she had her best friend by her side at this nerve racking moment.

"Yeah I know we'll be fine." She said, wrapping her finger around the pale blue ribbon woven into the design on the hilt, the softness of its silk reassuring her further.

She could sense the powerful reiatsu of her new Captain as she approached, removing her waraji and kneeling before the rice paper door, she took a deep breath and knocked the frame clearly.

"Yes?" An authoritative voice answered.

Etsu slid the door open and bowed low, her nose touching the floor as she addressed him.

"Officer Etsu Okinawa reporting for duty, sir."

She sat up but kept her head down, waiting for his instruction. Byakuya rose his eyes lazily from his reports to look at the new recruit.

So this was Etsu Okinawa, he thought, at least she has manners.

"Come in and take a seat." He said, his eyes going back to the paper in his hand.

Etsu rose and slide the door shut behind her, striding towards the mahogany desk and sitting in the chair opposite Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't acknowledge her, his silver eyes low as he concentrated. The minutes ticked by as he continued to ignore her, clearly the report was much more interesting than her. Etsu clasped her hands in her lap, waiting nervously for his orders.

The captain's office was daunting yet simple with the only furniture in the room being his desk, two chairs and the portrait of the squad's insignia, a magenta Camellia. The walls were bright white with tatami flooring and extensive floor to ceiling bookcases to the right of them. The stories of the Captain's beauty underestimated him; the sun radiating off his alabaster skin, the kenseikan delicately decorating his jet black hair gave him an air of regality as his slender face and authoritative chin seemed to know no emotion.

He finally put the file down and studied her, yes, he could see the Okinawa family resemblance. The blue black hair, the slender nose and rounded chin, yes, the familial olive shaded eyes that screamed defiance, however in Etsu's case this morning, fear and anticipation. Byakuya continued to study her, in his eyes she was pretty plain looking, but then he hadn't assigned her for her looks; his eyes falling on her lips, lips that were far more provocative looking than she probably realised, shaking himself, he cleared his throat, looking back into her eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Lady Etsu Okinawa, you're early." He remarked, before looking back down at her document with a bored expression on his stone like face.

"I wanted to make a good impression, sir." She replied.

Byakuya raised his other eyebrow, his eyes not leaving her file, "Indeed, first in her class excelling in Kidō and Shunpo, her swordsmanship is exceptional, however improvement could be made with her Hakuda, a mere formality, we can work on this through strict training."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Byakuya ignored her again. "Every division put an application in for you, I will admit your record is impressive, no reprimands and high praise from every tutor,"

He raised his eyes to give her a stern look, Etsu froze in her chair, gulping loudly, his gaze, albeit a small one, terrified her, she didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if he was angry.

"I expect the same here, I will not tolerate any sort of misconduct and I expect you to uphold the reputation of the Gotei even when you are off duty, squad 6 prides itself for having strong, law abiding members, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" She replied, her voice hitching in her throat as she scorched under his burning glare. There was absolutely no way in Hell she was going to be stepping out of line, his reiatsu alone was making her sweat. No she'd just keep her head down, get her work done, serve the Seireitei and stay out of trouble.

Byakuya nodded, his face softening a fraction, it seemed his words had hit home, good, she may be the heir to the Okinawa estate but this was the 6th Division, the only title that mattered was his.

"In light of your reports from Shin'ō Academy and the fact that you were so in demand, that and because it's the only seat available, I have decided to give you the third seat, I will not repeat myself about respecting the squad."

Etsu bowed her head in gratitude, smiling brightly, "Yes sir, thank you sir, on my life, I won't let you down!"

She couldn't believe it! Third seat! Her grandfather would be so proud! And little Aiko, her younger sister, well, she's just fascinated that she had a zanpakutō so she'll be just as happy.

Her mother on the other hand, would probably be more interested in the fact that she had sat a few feet away from Byakuya and had held a conversation with him, although it wasn't a particularly easy one at that.

There was a knock on the door which opened before Byakuya could respond, he shot a steely glare at his lieutenant who was standing in the doorway removing his waraji. He crossed the threshold, bowing his head low to his captain.

"Sorry I'm late Taicho, I was sending the paperwork of the new recruits to the 1st division and got sidetracked." Renji said.

Byakuya paused a moment to collect himself, the one thing he hated more than anything was being disturbed, but seeing as it was Renji Abarai, he would let it slide.

Renji strode into the office casually and looked down at the girl sat opposite Byakuya, he'd seen her at the cherry blossom festivals but didn't know her name, Etsuko Okinawa? Something like that anyway, well, if this was the same Okinawa, then this was going to be interesting.

"Abarai, this is our new recruit, Etsu Okinawa, she will be taking the 3rd seat as her report is too impressive to just waste her talents, you are to show her around the barracks and where her office is, I shall be busy all day, so unless a Menos Grande appears, I do not wish to be disturbed." Byakuya said, sighing heavily.

"Anything else Taicho?" Renji asked, nudging Etsu to her feet.

"That will be all." He replied, dismissing them.

Etsu followed Renji out and after donning their footwear began to make their way around the barracks, in all honesty she should have been paying attention to what the lieutenant was saying but his tattoos and fiery hair were a distraction, they made him look like a thug, someone you didn't want to mess with, but when you looked into his eyes, he didn't seem as hard as his exterior made him out to be. Renji sighed, stopping as he looked down at the short raven haired girl, frowning as he put his hands on his hips.

"Are you even listening to me?" He growled, annoyed by her gawking.

Etsu flushed a deep red, flinching at the spike in his reiatsu, "Sorry, it's just that you look so different, I've never really seen anyone with hair this red, what do you use to dye it?"

Renji couldn't be mad at her for long, letting out a chuckle as he pulled his hakama down a little, startled, Etsu looked away before looking around in case anyone was around.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Showing you that this is my real hair colour." He chuckled, revealing the long line of red hair trailing from his belly button down to places unseen.

"Okay okay! I believe you!" She cried, averting her eyes.

"Jeez Renji! You could have just said yeah I'm serious this is my natural hair colour like a normal person!"

"But I ain't a normal person, eh, you'll get use to it." He grinned, fixing his clothing.

Red faced and flustered, Etsu stormed off ahead of Renji, who chuckling, caught up with her, he nudged her shoulder as she stewed, angry at being shamed like that in public, if it had been in private she would have been embarrassed but at least no one would have been around, anyone could have stumbled upon them just then. Etsu grumbled under her breath, shooting evil looks up at Renji would was still smiling at her. Come on! He had no shame!

"Okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you're just so goddamn innocent." He chortled, nudging her again.

"Oh and you thought flashing me would make me less innocent?" She snapped.

"Yeah, pretty much," He shrugged.

"Look, you look like you've never seen a man naked before, believe me the thirteen court guard squad members are naked a lot, especially squad 11, you're gonna have to get use to it."

She paused, sighing heavily, what had she gotten herself into? She had been happy to join squad 6, its accolades are second to none and seemed like the one squad she would have less problems with, a squad she could thrive in, keep her head down and get on it. Oooh no, she was given 3rd seat and Renji her lieutenant was a pervert. She was extremely happy to be a 3rd seat officer but she hoped that Renji wasn't going to be a problem.

"Seriously, let me make it up to you." He said, observing how quiet she was.

"How?"

"Let me take you to squad 11, meet the guys there, have some fun, what do you say? I'll even buy lunch." He replied.

Mulling over her options, Etsu pouted a little as she thought, he was offering her the chance to make some friends, or enemies, that and he was providing lunch. The thoughtful pouty look on her face sent a shiver down Renji's spine, seriously, her lips were more provocative than she realised. Her granite eyes flashed instantly, this could work in her favour, above all else, food was her favourite thing; and sake, lot and lots of sake, it got to the point that one year her grandfather had reduced her sake intake to one bottle a month, much to her mother's distaste, if it was up to her, Etsu would be eating rice cakes and sipping tea for the rest of her life.

"Will there be oyakodon?" She asked slowly.

"I'll buy you all the oyakodon you can eat, just please...stop pouting." He replied, biting his lip, she had already gotten mad at him for flashing her, if she realised what her expression was doing to him, she may have a new necklace before he knew it.

Smirking, she tilted her head up to Renji, she knew that look. She had seen it on the face of every suitor who had been invited to the family manor; she would pout and they would sweat.

"Fine, you win." She nodded, walking ahead again, swinging her hips a little just to rub it in.

Renji sighed in relief, watching her walk for a second or two before catching up with her, leading her to squad 11's barracks. Etsu was incredibly beautiful and it was possible that she didn't see herself that way at all, which made her even more beautiful.

The captain has his work cut out with this one, she's argumentative, I like that about her, but Byakuya would see her as arrogant and beneath him. Renji thought.

"We'll shunpo to squad 11's barracks...it's quicker." Renji mumbled, disappearing into the distance again.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sooo...you grew up in the big house." Renji said as they walked through the winding streets to Squad Eleven.

"Well, one of them. My family was one of the clans that helped form the Gotei." She replied.

Renji stuck his bottom lip out, nodding. He had heard of the Okinawa family, as strict as they were ruthless, they had cleaned up the crime in the Rukongai centuries ago. Yeah the people have it bad now, but it was worse in the early years.

"With your background and breeding, I'm surprised you don't have my job." He scoffed.

It's what the nobles did, promote inexperienced shinigami family members to roles they were not ready for, as far as they were concerned, Renji was just a seat warmer.

Etsu stopped in her tracks, making Renji stop and turn around to face her.

"My grandfather would never have asked, nor would I expect or accept it," She said sternly, her face hard.

"I got into the academy on my own, I trained as hard as I could to get to where I am now, I never asked my grandfather to boost me up into higher ranks, he firmly believes in hard work, if I were to ask for help, he would have taken it as a personal insult. He defeated scores of Hollows and I couldn't even get through Academy without help? I'd be the laughing stock of my family."

Okay, that made him feel bad, he had assumed that she had had an easy life, that she had gotten the job purely on her name and not her skill.

"Sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, just ask me before you assume things next time." She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder as she walked past.

Renji fell in behind her as she stalked off down the road, she seemed like she didn't suffer fools gladly so she should be fine with the Eleventh.

"So before I assume that you are a Yakuza thug that killed the previous lieutenant of squad 6, what's your story?"

Touché. Zabimaru guffawed as Raiju rumbled out a chuckle.

"Don't underestimate them," The Baboon said.

"They may look naive but the power within them rivals Senbonzakura." Hissed his companion.

"Wait, this pint size princess is stronger than Byakuya!" Renji looked Etsu over with narrowed eyes, she didn't look like she could beat Momo...she was tiny. Well compared to him she was. But then look at Yachiru...she was a child, and yet she packed a wallop.

"Don't tell them this," The baboon huffed.

"It would only inflate the wolf's ego."

"You okay there?" She asked.

"You look a little spacey."

"Me? I'm fine, I was just wondering what a pint size like you would want with the Gotei, you ain't gonna find a husband here." He jibbed, giving her a haughty look.

Etsu kicked him in the shin for the pint size joke, "I'm here for the same reason as you, I was sick of my old life, people assuming things about me, expecting me to be something I'm not, I don't want to sit around all day and meet suitors, I want to train and spar until my legs are weak and my arms are heavy. I can't let Raiju down by slacking."

Renji put his arm around her as they walked through squad 11's barracks, Renji waving to the guards who nodded back.

He could relate. Life sucked in Inuzuri, people took advantage if you didn't watch your back, the food shortages meant that theft was rift, got caught stealing and you got branded as a thief, literally, they held you down and tattooed thief on your forehead. Renji's tattoos started off as a punishment, but ended up as a way of life. They matched his soul, his heart, his nue.

"Nothing can stop us." He grinned.

Zabimaru huffed in agreement.

They walked through the doors to the canteen, already stepping over the drunks and light weights on the way in. Renji was greeted heartily, many of them patting him on the back while others offered him a drink.

"Guys, this is Etsu Okinawa, Squad 6's new 3rd seat." Renji called as he opened two bottles of beer with his teeth, handing one to Etsu.

"Third seat eh?" One of the unseated laughed.

"How long did you suck Kuchiki's dick for to get that position?"

"Obviously not long enough, Renji's still lieutenant." Another one said.

The crowd laughed hard, Renji was about to retort, but Etsu laughed along with them, tilting her head playfully at the unseated officer.

"That's funny," She nodded.

"Tell me...how long did you suck Zaraki's dick for before he let into the Eleventh?"

The crowd howled, making fun of the officer who went red and started trying to defend himself.

Renji clinked his beer bottle on hers as they sat down next to Ikkaku and Yumichika, " You know what, you are gonna be absolutely fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Captain I truly believe we should ask squad 11 for a training session on Hakuda!" Etsu exclaimed, standing before Byakuya in his office.

She had been in the 3rd seat position for 6 months and had already caused a stir, the officers in the Seireitei already had a nickname for her, Denkou Hime. Lightning Princess.

She was as fast on her feet as she was fast thinking, she had single handedly lowered squad 6's monthly expenses, meaning they had more money to spend in the long run, she had improved the training which improved morale, although Renji hated to admit it, she was an asset to the squad. That and the two of them had bonded pretty well, it was a love hate relationship, but he would do anything for her and vice versa.

Etsu was a great drinking partner, who could actually keep up with him, honestly it was refreshing to have her around. Byakuya on the other hand barely tolerated her at the best of times, yes she was efficient and a great asset to the squad, but she was headstrong and never let anything drop if she had a hunch about something.

Despite her class, she could be rude and arrogant at times, that and her extraordinary beauty was maddening; at first she just looked like every other female officer, he hadn't really seen her properly until they had had their first argument. That was when she really came alive, her granite freckled emerald eyes flashing defiantly as she pouted like a child. Byakuya had never been so moved (and angered) by a woman since...well...she was an Okinawa of course, they were known for their heated arguments. The male officers often got distracted in her presence and the female officers either admired her or were secretly jealous. It angered him some days when he would catch his officers gawping after her, she was their third seat officer, not a piece of meat. But then there were times where he caught himself staring at her longer than he should, it was frustrating and troublesome because some days he actually looked forward to meetings with her. He was her captain, her leader. He needed to discipline himself. Coincidentally, he found himself practicing in the dojo much more frequently.

"I've already made my mind up on the matter, I do not wish to go over it again." Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Etsu fold her arms and sigh.

"But, the recruits need the help, they excel in everything except hand to hand combat, if we leave this then we are going to look weak." She replied.

"Then train them harder, you have overcome your Hakuda flaw and have succeed, do the same with them," He said, becoming irritated with his third in command, she questioned everything, at first it was annoying but he could deal with it, now, it was exasperating.

"If we did have any flaws, which I do not believe we do, I certainly would not be revealing them to anyone, especially the barbarian Captain Zaraki, no, I do not wish him to teach my men his bad habits." He sneered, shaking his head.

"Okay, Zaraki is a bit rough around the edges but Taicho, admit it, you are wrong and we need him!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shit…" Renji sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

The room went silent, Byakuya stopped dead, had she just said that he was wrong? Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan, an astute and noble man who was never wrong?

Indignant and furious, Byakuya tried to keep his reiatsu to a minimum but she had pushed him too far. Within a split second he was standing up and in front of her before she could blink, she gasped in shock as she took a step back.

"Are you saying that I lack the ability to run this division, Miss Okinawa?" He asked, his silver eyes flashing angrily, he all but spat the words at Etsu as he towered over her.

Who did she think she was? Yes, she was the heir to the famous Okinawa clan, their families were equal, but that was outside the Gotei. Here, in the Thirteen court guard squad, Byakuya was captain, her captain, she was a lowly third seat officer, she was not his equal here.

"N-no captain, I swear, I just meant-"

Byakuya cut her off, glaring at her so fiercely that her voice died in her throat.

"Do you doubt my ways of leading, Miss Okinawa?" He asked dangerously, his silver eyes flashing angrily.

Etsu caught her breath, gulping as she felt the pressure of his reiatsu press down on her like a ton of bricks, she had to be careful what her next set of words were.

"I...do not doubt you Taicho, I would never dream of it, I meant no disrespect," She said, her voice trembling.

"But?" He asked savagely.

"But, I firmly believe that we could gain much from squad 11's training."

Byakuya's eyes darted over to Renji who held his hands up, eye wide at the abruptness of Etsu's outburst.

"Don't look at me Taicho, I didn't put her up to this, you know what she's like when she gets a bit between her teeth." Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya sighed heavily as he went to sit back down. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, the recruits excelled in every skill except hakuda, it was so poor it was actually an embarrassment. It needed addressing and soon. But he wasn't prepared to get anyone else involved, especially captain Zaraki, no, that man was ruthless and he didn't want him anywhere near his recruits.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, his eyes still glaring hard at his subordinate.

"Of course, Taicho." She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Train the recruits up for a month, if there is no improvement, Renji, you are to contact captain Zaraki and ask for training in exchange for my lessons in Shunpo." He said, wanting Etsu to leave his presence as soon as possible.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint." She said, bowing.

"You better not." He said darkly, dismissing her.

Etsu dashed out the room to go and prepare a training regime for the recruits, she felt on top of the world, she, Etsu Okinawa had stood up to the great Byakuya Kuchiki and survived! Hell, a compromise wasn't exactly want she wanted but it was something at least.

Byakuya sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair, his eyes looking up at Renji who was chuckling to himself.

"What is so funny?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The situation," Renji tittered, shaking his head at his captain.

"If that were me I would have been put on guard duty for at least three months and I'm your lieutenant, admit it captain, you have a soft spot for her."

"I do not!" Byakuya cried, glaring at Renji, the fact that he may be right made him even more irritated.

"Come on Taicho, it's obvious!" Renji smiled, relishing in Byakuya's discomfort.

"You give her so much leeway, she can get away with virtually anything."

Byakuya blushed briefly before clearing his throat, he was the clan head of his family and captain of squad 6, for heaven sake, he didn't have time for trivial feelings like this.

Besides, it had been so long since Hisana had died, was he truly ready to move on? No was the answer, the very thought of someone replacing her tore open a new wound; but Etsu was very beautiful, and funny, and headstrong, she loved the squad just as much as he did, and to top it all, she was the heir to the Okinawa clan, their families had been partners centuries ago, but after an altercation, the two families had decided to go their separate ways, perhaps it would be good for the two of them if the families reunited.

"Alright Abarai, I'll bite," He said, sitting up straighter.

"Find out for me if Etsu has any...inclinations towards me, if she does not we pretend like this conversation never happened, understand?"

"Yes Captain," Renji said, standing to attention, his trademark wolfish grin decorating his face.

"But, what if she does?"

"I doubt that, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He replied, ringing the bell for his servant.

"Very well, I'll see what I can get out of her and report back later tonight." Renji nodded, making his way to the door.

"Oh and Abarai, take care to use the utmost discretion here, please, I won't be happy if I hear about this from someone else." Byakuya called, narrowing his eyes.

"Trust me Taicho, no one will be none the wiser."

Heading out, Renji began thinking of ways of hatching his plan, this was the most fun he had had in years, so he was going to make sure he did this right. Etsu was pretty crafty so asking her out right would do no good, she'd only bypass the question and deny everything. No, there were only two ways he could get Etsu to admit her feelings; Sake and food.

She loved nothing more than a hot meal and a stiff drink; it was surprising how much she could put away and keep her figure... it was quite astonishing to watch; not that he would ever say that to her face.

Not if he wanted to stay alive.

Making his way towards the training grounds, he spotted her ordering the recruits to pack away the equipment before dismissing them, they bowed and sped off carrying out their duties as he approached, perfect timing.

"Hey Etsu," He smiled, walking up to her.

She turned round and grinned back at him, tucking her bangs behind her ears. She was still on a high from the argument she had won against her captain, honestly, no one could have gotten away with it like she had.

"You up for getting some food? My treat, seeing as we're celebrating."

"You are a mind reader, I feel like I haven't eaten for days." She groaned, her stomach making such a primal growl, Renji had to question whether it was her or her zanpakuto.

Chuckling, Renji shook his head, if Etsu really did have feelings for Byakuya, he had his work cut out for him, but they would make a cute couple to say the least.

Renji tried to imagine what it would be like, honestly, their relationship would be happy between the two of them, but because of their families, there may be interference.

He prayed for the poor soul who would decide to meddle in their affairs in advance. Etsu's and Byakuya's tempers were tolerable at the best of times separately, combined….that could be catastrophic.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm paying tonight." He said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"I would marry you if I could." She smiled, hugging his arm.

"Ha! Babe, you couldn't handle me," Renji laughed.

"Too much man for ya."

Etsu began to laugh, her eyes creasing as they walked away from the training grounds, making their way towards the food district of the Seireitei.

"Oh but could you imagine it? Renji you don't take me out anymore!" She snickered.

Renji burst out laughing along with her, playing along. "Oh? I work all hours of the day to put food on the table and when I get home I expect a kiss and a hot meal, but oh no, all I get is a dirty look and the cold shoulder!"

"My mother was right about you!"

"Well, your mother is a bag!"

"How dare you! That's it you're sleeping in the spare room!"

"Gladly! Maybe I can finally sleep soundly without having to listen to your snoring! You sound like a dying walrus!"

"At least I don't smell like a dog!"

"You are a dog!"

"I never should have married you!"

People would have thought they were an actual married couple the way they carried on, it was easy to speculate and say that the two of them were together but they were in it too deep for that, Renji had backed Etsu up from day one, when the other officers and recruits had not taken her seriously, thinking that she had gotten the 3rd seat because of her name rather than because of her talents, they soon shut up when he stepped in and sparred with her one morning.

The whole of squad 6 had come out to watch, even Byakuya had been there, watching from a distance. It had been close but she admitted defeat when a blow from Zabimaru hit too hard, she hadn't been hurt too badly, but Byakuya had actually stepped in and said that she had proved herself enough, that's what sparked it in both men. For Renji, it was how fast she was, how much power was concealed in such a small body, how she had proved all her doubters wrong, and for Byakuya, her composure in battle, she had looked poised but deadly, she was nowhere near as graceful as he, but she was close. Watching her spar was breathtaking.

They reached the restaurant and took their usual seats, they went so often they had no reason to order as the chef simply made them the special which is what they always ordered anyway. The waitress placed a bottle of sake in front of them, the chef gave them both a nod and Etsu as usual, poured Renji a bowl of sake before herself, initially Renji had offered to do so seeing as she was senior to him outside the Gotei, but she was having none of it, she insisted that she served him as she would Byakuya, as far as she was concerned, they were her seniors, she got waited on hand and foot when she was home, it was refreshing being able to do it for others.

Sipping his sake, Renji began asking Etsu how her day had been, really he was buying time before the sake loosened her up a little before he asked her any hard questions.

"Honestly, it's been pretty hectic, I finished planning a new training regime for the recruits then tried to make a start on some paperwork which I still haven't fully completed, then there was the 3rd seat meeting and Akon wasn't there so I had to take the minutes." She said with a heavy sigh, she was getting a headache, she couldn't wait until she could get back and loose her hair out of the tightly wound pony tail.

"You want a tip on how to do the paperwork quicker?" Renji asked, sipping his sake slowly.

"Sure, I'll take any advice at this point." Etsu nodded.

Renji leaned forward beckoning her closer, with wide eyes Etsu followed his lead, it must be some great secret since he was being so cryptic. He cleared his throat, a solemn look falling on his face.

"Don't, and say you did." He said, all the seriousness leaving his face as Etsu let out a groan of disapproval, rolling her eyes.

"Come on!" She cried.

"I can't do anything with that! I have to be on top with the paperwork all the time, if I miss a day the pile doubles!"

"Or you could do what I do." Renji added.

"What's that? Go missing for a day and do it all then? Or pass everything off onto your third in charge?" She grumbled.

"Ah, I've only done that once." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Etsu gave him a death stare, he was the reason she had being going to bed late for the last two weeks, he always came up with an excuse as to why he couldn't do his paperwork, then would pay her back in food, not that she minded, but she wanted her evenings back.

"Okay, so maybe I've been slacking lately with my paperwork, but on my honour, I will do it all myself." He shrugged, holding his hands up.

"Promise?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Promise." He nodded, holding his sake bowl up and clinking it with hers.

The food arrived and after they gave thanks and held their bowls up to the chef, they ate in silence, Etsu, savouring the delicate but succulent flavours of the oyakodon, Renji, pouring more sake into Etsu's bowl, she had already had two bowls so she must be feeling loose now.

"So…" Renji began, nonchalantly pushing Etsu's bowl towards her.

"So?" She asked, putting her chopsticks down to take a sip of the freshly poured sake.

"Anything going on in the relationship department?"

Etsu frowned as she took another sip before setting the bowl down.

"Um, no I guess, why?" She asked, picking up her chopsticks.

"Just asking," He shrugged, pushing his empty food bowls away and putting his chopsticks back in their holder.

"So, is there anyone you have your eye on?"

Confused, Etsu shrugged back, where had these questions come from? They spoke about everything but relationships weren't really one of them, not really. Well there was that one time Renji had asked for some advice about a date he was going on, but other than that, this was a completely different topic.

"Maybe, I dunno, I don't think anything would come of it." She said, shaking her head, answering the question in her mind.

"Why not? You never know unless you try." Renji nodded back, giving her a reassuring smile.

This was perfect, everything was going to plan, this was honestly easier than he expected it to be, there had to be a catch somewhere.

"But you don't understand Renji, I can't just come out and say how I feel, even if there were definite feelings." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about? If you like him just tell him, what's the point of tiptoeing around each other?" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Because he is of high nobility, head of the clan and the squad. Come on Renji, he isn't going to be interested in me, look at me, I'm argumentative, I get people's backs up, look how many times I've offended Captain Byakuya and the other captains, the only one I haven't offended is Zaraki, and even then I was pushing my luck," She sighed.

"Byakuya won't be interested in me, I'm too much work, besides, if I screwed up, both our families would suffer."

Etsu hung her head, this was definitely the drink talking but who was she fooling? Byakuya wouldn't possibly think about her in that way, she was so off his radar, there would be no chance. She guessed she had just been masking her feelings but talking about it made everything much more real.

Renji patted his friend's arm, he hated seeing her beat herself up like this. Knocking back the last of his sake, he banged his fist on the table, causing a few customers to look over in surprise.

Why should she feel this way?

Their families were virtually the same, Byakuya was clan head, Etsu would be next, if anyone tried to interfere he would take it as a personal insult and have that person dealt with, orders or none.

And where is this coming from that she pushes her luck? Yes she had offended a few of the captains and had to apologise, but they all respect her. Unohana, Tousen, Ukitake and especially Kyōraku like the way she handles things, she gets things done and doesn't mince her words.

You give her a job, she will do it plus extra. It made him even angrier because she had to fight just as hard as he did for her position and she was nobility, Renji had to fight from the day he left Inuzuri and it pissed him off to know that she was being treated like some common, brainless fool.

"Screw what everyone else thinks!" He exclaimed, making her jump.

"So you like Byakuya, so what? Life's too short to be worrying about other people, and that thing about you offending all the captains, yeah you did that, own it, they respect you a lot more than you realise and it's not because of your last name, you have people rooting for you and I'll kick anyone's ass if they try to mess with you or get in the way of you and Byakuya."

Etsu smiled at Renji, he was so fired up about this, he truly wanted to see her happy and if that was with Byakuya, then so be it.

"Eh, I give up, let's drink away the sadness." He said, shaking his head.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, her hand propping up her head as Reni ordered beer.


	3. Chapter 3

The beer was a bad idea, Etsu had drunk more than she usually did and now could barely walk. Propped up against Renji she began humming the tune to the folk song Cherry Blossoms.

"You, are my one and only best friend!" She gushed, stroking his head like a dog.

"Yeah, yeah same." He said, leading her back to her quarters.

"Hey Renji," She slurred, stumbling.

"Yeah?" He sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I love you." She giggled.

"Yeah, I love you too." He mumbled, wishing he could shunpo off with her, but in the state she was in, she would probably chunder all over him and he wasn't up for going to the quartermaster for a new shihakusho any time soon. He had screwed up big time, all he had to do was get her lips loose enough so that she would tell him what he needed to know, but oh no, she had to act all female and tell him her feelings.

Only ways Renji knew how to deal with feelings was through alcohol and sex, sometimes, both worked, in Etsu's case, the booze just made things worse.

Taicho is gonna have a field day He thought, guiding her through the quiet streets.

They were coming up to the street where Byakuya's estate was, the other option, besides shunpo, was around the back of the estate and down the alleyways, but Etsu was way too drunk for that to be an option, plus if anyone saw Renji propping up a very giddy Etsu in an alley, they would only think the worst, which he didn't need right now.

Checking that the coast was clear, Renji frogmarched Etsu across the street and past Byakuya's gate, toning his reiatsu down so his captain wouldn't suspect him, they cleared the gate and with a sigh of relief turned the corner towards the squad 6 barracks, taking her back to her own estate would be a very bad idea as he would get blamed for her condition, rightfully so, but he wasn't up for getting lectured by a noble.

"Nearly home now, Etsu." He said to her.

She murmured something incoherent but staggered alongside him, her head on his shoulder. Just when Renji thought they were in the clear, he heard the faint sound of shunpo behind him, he stopped dead as he was nearly crippled by the ferocious pressure of reiatsu.

Renji sighed, closing his eyes as he turned around, Etsu struggling under the force of Byakuya's rage as she let out a gasp and groan, her face wrinkled with concentration as she willed herself to stay upright.

Byakuya was furious, he had given Renji one simple job, and here he finds him sneaking off with a paralytic Etsu, declaring their love for each other in the street; Etsu was a complete mess.

A beautiful, drunken mess... she looked up at him with a delighted grin on her face, her light charcoal eyes gleaming with excitement as she saw her captain.

"Byaku - Chan!" She squealed, darting from Renji's arms and stumbling into Byakuya, who instinctively held his arms out for her.

An evil glare darkening Byakuya's face as he looked down at his 3rd in charge, oblivious, she grinned up at him again and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Byakuya froze like a marble statue as Renji gave a high pitched squeak, his eyes wide as he feared for the safety of his friend; Byakuya nearly dropping Etsu, had she meant to do that? Or was that the alcohol?

"Taicho, I am so sorry." Renji began, putting his hands up.

"I ask you to do one simple job and this is what I find?" He asked, white hot rage emanating from him.

"The plan was to have a few drinks to loosen her up a bit, but then she started talking about how she wished you two could happen but was worried that she wasn't enough for you." Renji explained.

Byakuya looked down at the swaying Etsu, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, why would she think she wasn't enough for him? Despite her flaws, her soul was beautiful, surely she knew how much of asset she was to the squad and to him?

"Taicho - kun, sir," She said, gripping his arm tightly, her face screwed up with concentration as she looked up at him.

Byakuya took a deep breath, his face relaxing, "Yes Etsu?"

"You are a really great captain," She said, nodding to herself.

"But as a person, you are terrifying, stuck in your ways and a bit of a stick in the mud, I know you can't help it, that you struggle with control because you are a control freak, but that's what's good about you, you can handle any situation and this squad couldn't do without you. I really like you and wish you would like me too, sometimes I think you don't even want me around. But that's okay, because I hope that I can prove to you that I am worth liking."

Stunned, he stared down at Etsu, he couldn't stay angry at her for long after that, the frustrating thing was that she was right about him; he did have a problem with control, he had to be composed at all times, his grandfather had taught him that showing emotion made you weak, it gave the enemy something to feed on.

But this wasn't the battlefield, Etsu wasn't his enemy... but he couldn't just switch it off.

"I love Renji, yes I do," She sighed, her eyes drooping.

"If he wasn't from Inuzuri and I know my family wouldn't try to have him killed, I would marry him...don't tell him but I wanna see him naked..."

Byakuya frowned again, looking from Etsu to Renji, Renji just shrugged trying to steer her away for her own good.

"All those tattoos," She giggled, poking Renji's chest.

"Where do they end? Do they go on and on and on, on..."

"Only love I have for her is completely platonic, I'm sure that's how she feels too, look Taicho, I'll get her back to her quarters."

Renji tried to prise her off Byakuya but all she did was hiss and cling tighter.

"Noooo! Mine!" She whined, batting him away.

"Etsu, let go, I'm taking you back now." He said, putting his hands round her waist in attempt to direct her away.

"No, I'm good." She replied, snuggling into Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head, she wasn't budging, and the more they tried the more her reiatsu rose, it's like her zanpakuto was as drawn to Byakuya as she was. Renji could have sworn he heard Raiju growl at Zabimaru when he insisted he take her back.

Hey, don't even think about it. He thought, looking down at the two zanpakuto.

With an exasperated groan, Byakuya picked her up, she squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So strong." She giggled.

Renji's eyes nearly popped out their sockets, Etsu was being carried by Byakuya Kuchiki. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over.

"I'll let her sleep it off at my estate, my servants won't bat an eyelid because she's an Okinawa, but we will continue this tomorrow, do you understand?" He asked, trying his best to keep his anger in check, if he released his reiatsu with a fragile Etsu in his arms, who knows what damage would be inflicted on her.

"Loud and clear, Taicho." Renji sighed, standing to attention as he looked down at his friend in his captain's arms.

Byakuya flash stepped off to his estate, leaving Renji in his dust, sighing heavily, Renji did the same but to his own quarters, kicking off his sandals and slamming his door behind him. He was screwed, he didn't think Byakuya would dismiss him seeing as he had done much worse than this and had gotten away with a reprimand, but this seriously went tits up, yes he now knows how she feels but this was the wrong way of going about it. In all honesty, it wasn't Byakuya he feared in the morning; it was Etsu.

After undressing and propping up Zabimaru within grabbing distance, he flopped himself down into his cot, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Why didn't you warn me this was going to be a bad idea?" He grumbled, finally lifting his head to look at his nue.

Because it is fun to wind up the wolf. The serpent said gleefully.

Rolling over to face the wall before punching his pillow a little harder than he should have, "Seriously? You are gonna be my undoing."

"Let the games begin." They said as Renji groaned in despair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on chapter 16 so you won't need to wait too long for updates, I never thought I'd ever publish this story, but I'm glad I did.

The beer was a really bad idea, Byakuya let her down as soon as they reached the entrance to his massive estate, Etsu's stomach churned as she looked around her, the shunpo had sobered her up but she had no recollection of what had happened beforehand. Terrified, she looked up at Byakuya who was busy removing his sandals, she followed suit and stumbled after him. It had been so long since she had been at the Kuchiki manor, she use to visit regularly as a child with her father before he died.

She never met Byakuya as he was either training or away somewhere, but the manor became a second home to her.

"Follow me." He said plainly, his captain's haori billowing as he strode onwards.

Trying to keep up, Etsu power walked alongside him until he came to the door to his private chambers. She faltered as he walked in, took off his haori and hung it up, he turned to watch her, cowering at the doorway, her big eyes wide with conflict and confusion.

"A moment ago you were bold enough to speak your mind, now you are as quiet as a temple mouse, what's changed?" He asked, removing his kenseikan and placing it carefully in a jade coloured box.

He ran his fingers through his ink black hair smoothly, beckoning her inside with his other hand. "You're letting the heat out. Please, come inside."

Nodding her head, she walked in and slid the door shut, Byakuya went to a wardrobe and sifted through it, looking through the items then back at Etsu, if she was to stay the night, she could wear one of Hisana's kimono, picking out a peach coloured kimono with black butterflies stitched into the silk, he handed it to her. She accepted it with trembling hands, her face confused.

"You can change in the bedroom through there, this room will be yours for the night, I shall be in the next room, when you are dressed, we will have tea and we can discuss the events of tonight." He said this as a statement, she nodded again, bowing her head.

"Y-yes Taicho." She breathed, keeping her eyes low.

Byakuya went into the next room to get changed, dressing in a navy blue kimono, he rung the bell for his butler, Jirou. Jirou, an elderly man with long grey hair in a braided pony tail and a beard that matched the length of his hair appeared at the door on the opposite side of the room, he bowed low, his nose touching the floor.

"Welcome home my lord," He said, sitting up.

Byakuya let him rise and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, "Lady Etsu Okinawa has taken ill and will be staying with us for the night, please bring up some strong tea for us both and have the best tea brought up in the morning, she is to be treated with the utmost respect and dignity, understand?"

Jirou bowed again, "Will that be all my lord?"

"One more thing, in the morning, keep my breakfast as usual, but have a light breakfast prepared for Lady Okinawa, she'll need to keep her strength up, but I highly doubt she will be able to stomach pickled vegetables." He nodded once, picking up a report from the pile on the table.

"Of course." Jirou agreed, bowing his head a final time, sliding the door shut and going off to deliver the message to the servants and the cook.

Etsu in the next room sat on the futon, wringing her hands as she looked at the exquisite kimono next to her, how the hell had she gotten so drunk? Why was she in Byakuya's manor? She could hear her mom squealing in delight and her grandfather sighing and shaking head, telling his daughter to keep the noise down. She could feel his steady buzz of reiatsu in the next room, he didn't seem angry, not like earlier, so that was a good sign, but still.

Sighing heavily, she stood up slowly and began to disrobe, carefully folding up her obi, kosode and hakama, shouldering into the kimono and tying it up, she pulled her hair out the strap and shook it free, running a brush through it quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open that lead to the room Byakuya was in. Keeping her eyes down, she quietly shut the door behind her and sat opposite her captain; Byakuya looked up at her as he put the file down.

Etsu really was beautiful, having her hair down made her look much more fragile and vulnerable, she and Hisana shared the same skin tone and hair colour but they were completely the opposite to each other, Hisana was quiet and had always been reserved, she called him Byakuya - Sama even when they were married, Etsu was outspoken and although she wasn't a loud extrovert person, she always put her point across, much to his annoyance as it was mainly aimed at him.

She had kept her eyes on her lap the whole time he had been looking at her, surely she knew he wasn't angry with her?

"How long are you going to stare at your lap?" He asked.

"Until I know for sure you're not mad with me." She replied.

Furrowing his brow, "I'm not angry with you, please look at me."

Raising her eyes but not her head, she looked at him through her eyelashes, her heart stopping for a second as she studied his face. What was this strange expression?

Concern? Surely not.

Byakuya couldn't be concerned with anything. But he looked completely different in his kimono, his raven hair falling free. He looked magnificently human.

"Do you remember what you said to me outside?" He asked, secretly hoping that she did.

Looking down, she tried hard to remember, her face pinched with concentration.

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed, looking back up at him.

"That's quite alright." Byakuya said, a small sad smile on his face.

Etsu's heart stopped again, did he just smile? She was either still drunk or dreaming, definitely dreaming. Jirou knocked the door and came in with tea, smiling cheerfully as he poured tea for Etsu first then Byakuya, he removed the covering over a plate of cakes and cookies, the sweet aromas making Etsu remember how the cook would make her dango before she left for home.

"May I say, it is a pleasure to have you here Lady Okinawa, the cook insisted that I bring these treats up for you." He said, bowing his head.

"Thank you Jirou, it's good to see that you are well," She smiled, admiring the food.

"Give the cook my thanks and that I always preferred her dango."  
Jirou very nearly giggled, such a charming girl, and she had grown up to be very handsome, the master would be very fortunate to have her as his wife. He retreated out of the room with a deep bow to the both them, Byakuya raising an eyebrow as Etsu began plating the desserts for him then herself.

"You have been here before?" He asked.

"Yes, when I was a child, my father would bring me with him when he had business with your family, I never saw you as he liked to keep me close, I once got lost and cried myself to sleep." She said, chuckling to herself as she sipped the tea.

It was strong, but very fragrant, green tea and ginger, not her favourite, but she assumed he had asked for her benefit seeing as she had drunk so much a few hours ago.

"I see, I remember my grandfather telling me about a girl from the Okinawa clan, I'm afraid I wasn't paying any attention." Byakuya said, biting into a pink daifuku.

"That's quite alright." She said, sipping more of the tea.

Etsu frowned a little, the more she drank, the more she remembered, until she groaned, closing her eyes as she put the bowl down.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked, looking at her over his bowl of tea.

"I humbly apologise for my behaviour." She said, scooting back and bowing low to him.

"So you remember?" He replied, his eyebrow arched.

"Yes." She nodded, sitting back up again, she couldn't meet his eyes, she had told him he was stuck in his ways, terrifying. That was the last time she was drinking that much, she couldn't even remember how much she had to drink that night. Groaning again, the memory of her declaring her love for him and Renji hit her like a ton of bricks. That and she had called him Taicho - kun. She could feel her face reddening as his eyes bored into her. She tried to find words to explain but closed her mouth with an expel of air as she wrung her hands again.

"Oh gods I said I wanted to see Renji naked… Please kill me." She groaned, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Taicho...forgive me…"

"I'm not angry with you." He finally said.

"You're not?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No, but do not let this happen again," He replied sternly.

"You are an Okinawa as well as an officer of our division, I will not tolerate you dishonouring either titles."

His face was like granite, hard, unforgiving, his eyes, even worse.

Etsu shuddered as she glanced into them for a second. He wasn't messing around, he meant business, but he was right. If Etsu shamed her family, she would shame Squad 6, if she disgraced Squad 6, she disgraced her family; if she disgraced both, well, that would be catastrophic. It was a lose - lose - lose situation.

Sitting formally, she sipped her tea miserably, she couldn't even revel in the fact that she was having alone time with her captain, the thought of shaming her grandfather...the look of disappointment in his eyes.

Etsu couldn't bare the thought of it; she couldn't even enjoy the treats the cook had made for her, she grew weary as she sighed, rubbing her temple, sensing the headache that threatened to invade. Byakuya sat in silence observing her, even when melancholy she was captivating. He wasn't a dishonourable man but she didn't need to know about the arrangement that was made between himself and Renji, he had the information he needed and that was the end of it.

"Forgive me Taicho, I think I may retire for the evening," She said, placing her bowl down, keeping her eyes low as she tried to avoid his face, further disapproval would only depress her further.

"My mood is putting a dampener on the hospitality I am being shown."

"By all means." He nodded, dismissing her.

Escaping to her borrowed room, she dove under the covers immediately, wanting the evening to be over already; she couldn't be mad at Renji, he hadn't poured all those drinks down her throat and it wasn't fair to Byakuya if she just sat and moped while he looked after her, that would make her look ungrateful; it was best for everyone that she got some sleep, which is an easy thing to do as she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Byakuya felt her reiatsu relax as she drifted off to sleep, retiring to his own room across the parlour, feeling conflicted he sat heavily on his futon, he ran his fingers through his hair.

It had been 10 years since Hisana's death and he hadn't looked at another woman since she died. Then along comes Etsu with her nobility, malachite eyes and midnight hair, she was the complete opposite to Hisana, and yet, that is what attracted him more. Laying down and blowing out the lantern next to his bed, he began drifting in and out of consciousness, Senbonzakura singing her tragic yet eerily beautiful lullaby to him as he dozed. Something changed in her lullaby that made him sit up and check what was going on.

The song she usually sung was sad, slow and remorseful, it matched his soul completely, that night, her song was hopeful, happier; then he noticed something that made the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end, Senbonzakura was singing in harmony with Etsu's Raiju; it was like nothing he had ever heard in his life, it was eerie but beautiful, he hadn't heard how it ended as he drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after it started.


	5. Chapter 5

Etsu awoke slowly the next morning, the sun beaming through the window. Blinking a few times she lay still for a moment to let herself adjust to her surroundings, she knew she wasn't in her quarters, or at home. Sitting up and stretching, she frowned. This room wasn't even Renji's.

"The hell?" She mumbled, getting up and walking over to the doors leading into the next room.

Sliding them open, her blood ran cold as she saw Captain Byakuya sitting reading some papers as he drank tea. His eyes lazily left the page and looked up at her briefly before returning downwards.

"Good morning." He said, sipping tea.

Etsu was speechless, he was dressed in his uniform, Kenseikan and all, he looked fierce and proud. Remembering her manners she dropped to her knees, bowing low.

"Good morning, Taicho," She squeaked, finding her voice again.

"I should get dressed."

"Eat first, it will be cold by the time you come back." He replied, pouring her a bowl of the fragrant tea.

Shuffling towards the table she gave thanks for the food and began sharing out their food, Byakuya frowned, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, panic setting in as she looked down at the food, wondering whether she gave him something he didn't like.

"You, Miss Okinawa, are a guest, yet you serve me in my own house," He replied, his eyes softening.

"It should be I serving you."

Etsu paled again, taking a sip of tea to steady her nerves. Wow this tea was good, green tea and cherry blossoms; the family stopped making it a few years back, she didn't know why but no one would talk about it.

"Before our families parted, your grandfather gifted me with the last shipment of your finest tea, I must say I had been meaning to open it, thought it would be fitting seeing as you are used to high quality tea." He said, answering her unspoken question.

"We have to start making this again, Jasmine tea is my favourite, but this may have knocked it down to second place." She replied, sipping the bowl again.

"I would be the first to buy it." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Etsu smiled back, "Don't be offended Taicho, but it's nice to see you smile, even if it's just a small one."

"Well then, you would the first person to see me do so in 10 years." He remarked, serving Etsu the food he had divided.

"In that case, I'm glad I made you smile, hopefully I can make you smile more often." She beamed.

Byakuya's smile widened slightly as he observed her tucking into her meal; she was exquisite. He knew he would have to face up to his feelings eventually but he needed to make peace with Hisana first, her anniversary was a month away.

"Are you still mad at me Taicho?" She asked, looking over at him as she bit into a steamed carrot.

"No, if I'm completely honest, it's nice to have breakfast with someone for a change. Solace is nice but having a normal conversation with someone on a level playing field is refreshing." He replied, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't have the luxury of solace, what with my mother, grandfather and younger sister. Mother is always loud and grandfather is always quiet or telling my mother to keep the noise down, so Aiko and I tend to just eat together." She smiled, remembering how Aiko would start by sitting next to her then end up in her lap before breakfast was done.

Traditionally Aiko should serve everyone before herself, but Etsu couldn't help it, seeing her 7 year old sister struggle to serve Hisao, their grandfather and Misaki, their mother with chopsticks that looked too big for her, always softened her heart.

"Here, let me do it," Etsu had said one morning after watching Aiko drop a piece of fried fish for a third time.

"Watch me and next time you will be able to do it."

Aiko smiled and watched her intently as she served their grandfather first then their mother.

"Etsu, she will never learn if you keep doing it for her." Misaki said, raising her eyes to the heavens.

"I know but the food will be cold by the time she serves it." Etsu replied, serving Aiko some nato and avocado.

"I did the same for you when you were her age," Hisao said, winking at Aiko.

"She will learn in time."

Remembering family gatherings made Etsu feel wistful, she was due a visit home as she had been busy with her work at the division.

"Might I have three days off to visit my family?" She asked.

"And I must invite you for tea, with my family of course, I can't sit here and take your hospitality without asking this."

"If you must, and I will accept your invitation, this makes us even at least." He replied.

"Great, it's a date, I mean it's not, just, I'll see you there, at my home. With my family." She said, backtracking.

"Indeed," Byakuya said, standing up.

"I will take my leave as I have business to attend to, feel free to stay as long as you wish but keep in mind that you have a meeting in an hour."

And with that he left the room and shunpo'd off to places unknown. Etsu leapt into action as she remembered the meeting.

"Shit." She cursed, dashing into the bedroom and splashing water on her face and other important body parts before getting dressed, she promised herself a long soak in the hot springs later, but now, she was already going to be late as she had to stop by her office to pick up the paperwork.

Running out of the estate as she fixed her hair, she bumped into Renji who had been waiting for her across the road.

"Hey, listen I'm gonna be late to that meeting, I need to pop by the office." She said.

"Already taken care of." He said, holding out a folder.

"You are a lifesaver." She smiled, taking the folder.

Renji hesitated, he wanted to ask about how it went staying at Byakuya's but he didn't want to bring it up if it was awkward, that and he had some bad news for her. The training regime, wasn't working, if anything, the recruits were worse than before.

"Soo," He asked, biting the bullet as they hurried to the meeting at Squad 1's barracks.

"How it go at Byakuya's?"

"Strangely well considering how completely wasted I was," She chuckled as they turned a corner.

"He actually smiled a few times."

Renji stopped in his tracks.

Byakuya smiled?

At Etsu?

On purpose?

He hadn't smiled since Hisana; this was huge, could he be finally ready to move on and start dating again? Preferably Etsu, he couldn't see many women tolerating his mood swings.

"It could have just been wind you know." He replied.

Etsu frowned, sticking her tongue out at Renji who grinned back.

"He said he hadn't smiled in ten years, is that true or was he just playing?" She asked.

"No he's deadly serious, you realise how big this is? He hasn't smiled since Hisana died, and he chose to smile at you, you might think nothing of it, but trust me, things are looking up." He said, nudging her with his shoulder.

Etsu smiled to herself, Byakuya was captivating just doing the simplest of things, she wanted to see him smile and smile wide, she couldn't imagine such a stony face being able to but she vowed to make it her life's work in order to see Byakuya grin from ear to ear.

"Now the good news is out the way, I have some bad news for you," Renji frowned.

"I carried out the new training regime with the recruits, it didn't go so well."

"Ah no, how bad is bad?" She sighed.

"Like pretty bad."

"Worse than last week's training?"

"Let's just say if we got in a fight with squad 4, they would win."

"Shit." She sighed again, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah." Renji sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm going to have to resort to plan B and get this sorted," She said, stopping.

"Did you write an assessment?"

"Yep, it's on your desk, why what you thinking?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry about it, I got this, um, do you think you could cover me just this once? I really want to fix this."

"Sure, you'd do the same for me, go do what you need to do."

"Thanks." She said, shunpoing off to squad 11, Zaraki should be in the training grounds somewhere, it wouldn't be too hard to find him, his reiatsu was monstrous.

It didn't take her long to find him in his native barracks, for once he wasn't training, just sat underneath a willow tree with his eye closed, the bells on the end of his hair jingling silently in the breeze. Etsu wasn't afraid of Kenpachi like everyone else was and he respected her for it.

"Morning, Lightning Princess." Kenpachi rumbled, opening his good eye, his huge arms crossed across his chest.

"Morning Zaraki," She replied, approaching him and kneeled down next to him.

"I thought you would be training right about now?"

"I was, then I decided to sit and reminisce about the fights I've won, it's been a while since I was covered in blood." He said, grinning darkly.

Etsu tried to hide her shudder, Kenpachi was sinister looking as it is, the thought of him covered in blood with pupils dilated due to blood lust, made her want to get up and rethink her plan. But she had a job to do, squad 6 desperately needed help and the scary captain next to her was their only hope.

"I have a proposal for you, it includes fighting," She began.

She had his full attention now, with a huge grin he sat up, Etsu felt his reiatsu climb slightly, she needed to tell him quick before she passed out under the sheer force of his power.

"So, you are good at fighting, especially in Hakuda and swordsmanship, I...we need extra help in Hakuda training, everything I try fails and I can't have the squad looking weak."

"And what do I get in return? I'm not surprised that the pampered prince had you come and ask me for assistance, he never likes to get his pretty hands dirty, does he?" Kenpachi mused.

"I'm going to be honest with you and say that Captain Kuchiki doesn't know I'm here, I'm taking some initiative and doing things on my own, as for payment for your services, how does three barrels of my clan's finest sake sound?" She said.

Stroking his chin, Kenpachi roared with laughter. His being shaking the ground beneath and around him.

"You don't have to pay me in sake, the look on Kuchiki's face alone will be worth it alone."

"I'm not out to embarrass my captain, I just need help." She replied, sighing.

Kenpachi stood up and stretched, towering over her when he looked down. The devilish grin not leaving his face as they began to make their way towards squad 6's barracks.

"Let's go have some fun." He growled, making Etsu wonder if she had done the right thing.

They made their way to Squad 6's barracks, everyone giving them a wide berth as they passed through the gates. Etsu prayed this would work, otherwise she could kiss her position goodbye.

Finally reaching the training grounds, she summoned the recruits and officers. Each of them looking scared or confused as to why Squad 11's Captain was standing with their third seat, grinning like the Chester Cat.

"Lieutenant Abarai told me how bad your training session went, so, I have asked Captain Zaraki to help us. Kindly, he has obliged."

"Alright you quivering pansies, this session is gonna hurt, can't keep up? Go home and cry to mommy about how the big bad Captain made you sweat." He grinned, his reiatsu rising as he took his stance.

Raiju rumbled with excitement as Etsu followed his stance, "The stronger we get the better, my friend."

Raiju huffed in agreement as they began training and training hard.

oxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Byakuya was in a good mood for once, the recruits were hard at work, they were improving, Renji was finally doing some work instead of complaining and shirking his duties as he usually did, Etsu was probably taking care of third seat errands, the paperwork was up to date and he had smiled for the first time in too long.

He had to admit it had felt strange, he was so use to scolding or just not showing any expression at all.

Etsu was really bringing out the best in him; but he still needed to make peace with Hisana, it wouldn't be right if he just moved on without honouring her one final time.

Sitting back in his chair as he sipped his tea, he stared out the window at the recruits working hard on their Hakuda, Etsu had really turned things around with them, they were finally starting to look organised. Smiling softly, he contemplated leaving early seeing as everything was running so smoothly.

He frowned as he sensed the erratic yet powerful reiatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki, it was unusual to sense him, his spiritual pressure could be felt from miles away, but he was closer than that, it was pulsing, charged with excitement, why was he fighting so close to Squad 6?

Leaving his office to investigate, he looked down from the balcony to find Kenpachi in the barracks, fighting his recruits. Incensed, he looked to his left as two officers walked past.

"C-captain!" They cried, saluting him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, pointing to the training ground, rage rolling off him like a landslide.

"Okinawa - Sama has had us training with Captain Zaraki sir." The shorter of the two answered.

"Explain." He snapped, his nose flaring as he looked out at the training grounds then back at the officers who were now cowering in his wake.

"Please don't be angry Captain!" The taller one squeaked.

"We have been training for months with no progress, Okinawa Sama changed the tactics weekly to help but nothing worked, then this morning after we tried and failed to train with Lieutenant Abarai, she came back with Captain Zaraki who has been working with us for two hours, it's worked Captain! Everyone has improved and no one has needed to go to the medical wing."

Stunned but still angry, Byakuya dismissed them and went back to his office, glaring out of the window.

She had defied him, she undermined him and had gone behind his back, to Zaraki of all people.

This was the last straw, he didn't doubt she was a good soldier but she was too stubborn for her own good. He waited until the training session was over and Zaraki had left the barracks before he had her summoned to his office. He couldn't sit down, he was too outraged to keep still, so he remained by the window until she came in, breathless and pink but grinning from ear to ear.

"You summoned me Taicho?" She asked, walking into his office and closing the door behind her.

"I did." He said shortly.

Etsu was in too good a mood to notice the foul mood Byakuya was in, the session had been a success, Kenpachi had given her some tips and he had walked away a happy man with three barrels of sake.

"Taicho, I was right! I'm not saying you were wrong but the training with Captain Zaraki worked! Now all I have to do is follow his dir-"

"What or who gave you the right to go behind my back?" He interrupted, his silver eyes boring into her.

"Captain, with all due respect, the recruits were failing, I had to do something drastic to improve their fighting skills, morale is up and they enjoyed it, I don't see why you are so angry." She retorted.

"You know that is not how we do things here," Byakuya boomed, narrowing his eyes.

"Hard work and persistence is how you should have trained them, that is how you trained, how I trained, how Renji trained, why should their training be any different?"

"But Captain, if I had had someone to train with, I feel I would be a better fighter." She sighed, shaking her head.

"And you are already at your best, they aren't, the recruits feel empowered after learning from Captain Zaraki."

Scoffing, Byakuya's jaw set as he glared indignantly at Etsu, the wonderful morning they had shared had been, as far as he was concerned, spoiled by her selfish actions.

"You are a fool," He sneered.

"Do you realise what you could have done? If squad 11 wanted a fight they now know we are an easy target. Thanks to you many of my officers could be seriously injured just because you wanted to prove a point."

"You are being paranoid!" She cried, throwing her hands up.

"Your status does not exempt you from punishment, I should report you for insubordination," He stood with his back to her, he should report her, that would bring her down a peg or two.

Etsu couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he so threatened by her actions that he would threaten her with something so drastic?

She thought about what her family would do if he did in fact report her, it wouldn't be pretty. The Okinawa family took the law seriously, if she was found guilty of disobeying her Captain and her Captain being Byakuya Kuchiki, it would shame them and disgrace her for the rest of her life. But she knew she was right, she wasn't going to be bullied.

"Go ahead and report me," She said, jutting her chin out proudly.

"But know this, if you do, none of the recruits will ever respect you again."

Byakuya chuckled darkly, turning round to face her, his face hard, his expression cold.

"Oh, is that a threat? So you think you could take my place as Captain of this squad?" His mouth twisting into a horrible sneer.

"Do you even know the proper form of your Zanpakuto? I seriously doubt you could achieve Bankai, you may have achieved a successful training session but you are no match for me."

Etsu had to admit, that one hurt, he could threaten her with prison, threaten to defame her, hell, he could threaten and scoff at her nobility status, but he had no right to taunt her Shinigami status.

"I have worked hard to get where I am now, you should know, you were so desperate to have me as your 3rd seat officer," She said quietly, the anger building inside of her like a volcano.

She sniggered at him as she moved closer to him, she wasn't having it. She wasn't going to be reduced to tears by the Pampered Prince, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What was it about me that you wanted so badly? Was the way I look? I'm not blind, I've seen how you look at me, but I am not vain and I wouldn't insult your intelligence this way."

She circled him slowly, finally standing in front of him and looking up at him with a grin on her face. Byakuya's eyes were blank, they were beyond cold, it's like there was nothing there. He was statuesque, but she didn't let this bother her as she stood on her tiptoes to get in his face.

"You're threatened by the fact that I am stronger than you thought I was, that, Captain, makes you a weak ma-"

Etsu was cut off mid sentence by the explosion of Byakuya's reiatsu, falling to her knees as she was crushed by his power, she gasped for breath, it was suffocating, heavy, terrifying. She fought to keep her head up only to meet his eyes as he stood before her, his silver eyes molten pools of burning rage. For the first time, Etsu feared for her life.

"You disobeyed me," He snarled, his eyes boring into her, his reiatsu pushing her further to the ground.

"What did you think you would achieve by going behind my back? Do you think I would be pleased? Happy to know that my officer went to the most violent man in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad for help in combat techniques?"

Raiju snarled under the pressure as Senbonzakura held him down, no one had ever made Raiju yield, neither of them liked it one bit.

"Captain..." She started.

"You go too far, you are beneath me, worthless. And you should get use to that fact before your arrogance gets you killed." Byakuya said, releasing his reiatsu so she could get up.

Gasping for breath and trembling, Etsu rose to her knees, resting her head on her forearm as she fought back noisy, angry tears.

He had treated her like some common whore who had stolen from him, not like his 3rd seat officer who had made the mistake of not getting his permission, forget about their status for a moment, they had gotten on so well that very morning. Etsu thought she had seen a glimpse of what it would be like to be the wife of Byakuya, but this? This set those thoughts on fire, destroyed by Byakuya's rage and pride.

"Byakuya…." She started, her voice breaking as she tried to talk through sobbing.

Byakuya looked down at her, raising an eyebrow as he observed her, beads of sweat rolling down her face from the exertion she was put through, her ultramarine hair tumbling across her face as she looked up at him, tears streaming. He stopped to look at her properly, she still had that defiant look in her eye.

Just like Renji, she refused to admit when she was beat.

"You...are a cruel man!" She screamed, making him blink in surprise.

"You treat me like your future wife this morning, then like a servant who stole the silver when you don't get your way! Do you enjoy torturing me? I refuse to be treated like dirt! I acted in the best interests of the Squad, I knew we needed help and I got it, we are better fighters, Zaraki is happy, end of story, but you! You couldn't leave well alone! You had to humiliate me to prove a point!"

Stunned Byakuya looked away from her, okay, so he had gone too far making her submit. He was sure the only person she had ever had to submit to was her Grandfather, yes he was her captain but he had abused his power, for this, he felt deeply ashamed.

Kneeling down on the ground, he hesitated, finally sweeping her hair out of her face. Etsu stayed still, not trusting his actions, he had already attacked her once, she wasn't about to let him do it again.

"Etsu, forgive me, I acted out of character, I let my pride take over." He said, wiping the tears away with his fingers.

He pulled her into a hug but she fought with him, snarling and scratching meekly at his body as he tried to defuse the situation.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked before bursting into tears again, beating at his chest weakly.

With a sigh he let her go, shakily she stood up, holding onto the furniture as she made her way towards the door. She didn't look back at him as she shut the door behind herself, she couldn't, the look of regret in his eyes angered her further.

She wiped her face, smoothed her hair down and took a deep breath, if she could hold it together until she got to the estate, she could assess the emotional damage and lick her wounds in peace. Recruits and officers went by, she nodded amicably at them, even managing to smile.

She was 10 minutes away from home, her bed, all the things she enjoyed, when Renji shunpoed down next to her.

"I felt the reiatsu surge at the meeting…" He said slowly, standing in front of her.

"Tell me you didn't go to Zaraki?"

"The recruits were failing, I had to do something drastic to improve their fighting skills, morale is up and they enjoyed it…" She said, lifelessly repeating the words she had spoken to Byakuya moments ago.

Renji closed his eyes and sighed. And this was the fallout of her actions. She should have known Byakuya would have kicked off, now everything had gone to shit. Etsu burst into tears again, Renji held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shit Etsu…" He sighed, stroking her hair.

"Why did I fall for him?" She cried.

"If I didn't love him I'd have walked away and transferred, I can't leave Renji, I know I will come back."

"Hey, don't think of that now, get home, have a long soak, sip some tea and give Aiko a big hug from me, I'll come and see you when I have seen the captain," He said, holding her at arm's length, making her look up at him.

"Come on, smile, just a small one, you'll feel better."

Etsu smiled meekly, but it didn't reach her eyes, she was too tired to make any effort, with a sigh and a shake of his head, Renji hugged her again. He felt for his friend, he knew she couldn't help her impulsiveness, Byakuya had basically told her he won't put up with it.

But this was who she was, impulsive, always living in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

After making sure Etsu got back to her estate, Renji made a beeline for Byakuya’s office; he had never been so angry, he had faced some shit in Inuzuri but this, this took the biscuit. Byakuya had treated Etsu like a common house servant, and what made him angrier was that they were of the same status. He growled as he remembered how broken she looked.

“What gives him the right to treat people like that?” He snapped, shunpoeing faster.

“ _ His birthright.”  _ The serpent hissed.

Right, his goddamn God complex, the fact that he felt entitled to everything and felt even more entitled to act like a spoiled child. 

“He probably got his own way with everything, and if they said no, he humiliated them until they gave in.” He shook his head, Byakuya had been raised by his asshole of a grandfather, so it was obviously his fault for the way he had turned out.

“ _ He is threatened by the lightning wolf.”  _ The baboon rumbled.

“That makes sense, but also makes everything worse, a captain threatened by his 3rd seat officer to the point of forcing her into submission?” He sighed heavily.

If it were anyone else they would have been up for disciplinary by now, but because it was Byakuya who would probably deny everything incriminating, he’d get off with a telling off. Reaching his office, Renji kicked his sandals off and slid the rice paper door open with a thud, a heavy scowl on his face as he glared at his captain. Byakuya was sat at his desk with his hand over his eyes and his other hand balled into a fist.

“You are a bastard for what you did to Etsu.” He snarled, striding over and putting his hands down on the desk.

“I know.”  Byakuya said wearily.

“I have never her seen her so fragile, she helped the squad get back to how it use to be, yeah she didn’t follow orders but her plan worked. And what do you do? You go and scare her to death, I won’t be surprised if she transfers to another division.” Renji exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“I have been a cruel and unforgiving fool.” He replied, shaking his head, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting up with a sigh.

“Damn right you have!” Renji said, pointing at his captain.

“You have to fix it, soon, because if she leaves, I leave with her.”

                                                                   oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Etsu was sat in her favourite jade green yukata sipping tea with Aiko, Aiko had been filling her in with the events that had happened in her absence. 

She had to admit that she felt heaps better after a long soak and a hot meal, she didn’t realise how much she had missed the stately Okinawa home until Aiko had broken formalities and jumped up to hug her, their mother as usual, had sighed and rolled her eyes but once Etsu had finished bowing to her and her grandfather, had embraced her quite tightly.

“Mama is still trying to find you a husband.” Aiko said, munching on a piece of cake.

“She is?” Etsu sighed.

“How many this time?”

“Not sure, I know it was more than last time.” Aiko said, looking up to find her answer.

“Brilliant…” Etsu mumbled, sipping her tea.

Ever since she had been a child, her mother had been trying to set her up with a husband, every time they went to a party or held a festival or even a mere gathering, she had always been introduced to a suitor, some of them were lovely, some were just okay, but they were all the same and Etsu had no interest in them. 

Misaki had hated it when she became a Shinigami, much to Etsu’s amusement.

“Darling, no man is going to want to marry a woman with bigger muscles than him,” She had sighed as she poked at the muscle definition on her shoulder.

“Look at you! You have the form of a man!”

“Please, I’m bigger than you were when you were nursing Aiko,” Etsu had scoffed, patting her ample chest, Misaki clearing her throat.

“Besides, if he doesn’t have bigger muscles than me, then why I am I marrying a man with, as you would put it, “such weak genes.’”

“I don’t like any of them,” Aiko said, crumbs of cake covering her mouth.

“They all talk funny like they are putting on voices, and none of them liked to play games with me.”

Etsu put her teacup down and beckoned her sister over to her, Aiko shuffled over to her and sat in her lap. Aiko had been born when she had been in her late teenage years, just before their father had died on a scouting expedition, Misaki went into a state of deep depression and their Grandfather, Hisao had been away and could not get back for at least two weeks. Etsu brought Aiko up and nursed her mother back to health until Hisao got back. Aiko was more like a daughter than a sister and refused to let the maids or nannies take care of her, when Misaki finally got better, the bond between the two sisters was unbreakable, Aiko would follow Etsu everywhere, it was only recently that Mother and Daughter became better acquainted, and even then it was when Etsu joined the Academy.

“Okay, let me make you a promise,” Etsu said, putting her arms around her sister.

“I promise that I won’t marry someone who doesn’t make you smile, how does that sound.”

“Okay,” Aiko nodded. “But they have to love you like I do too.”

“That would be nice, and I love you too.” 

After Aiko went to bed, Etsu decided to walk the grounds, at that time of night the park would be closed so she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed from her thoughts. She thought back to how angry Byakuya had been which only made her angrier. 

She had gone to Zaraki for the good of the Squad, but Byakuya was lead by pride and let his arrogance dictate how the argument went. Captains could treat their subordinates how they pleased, but even then, that never gave anyone an excuse to mistreat their officers. She thought about transferring but Squad 6 was the only Division she knew she would excel in. Sighing heavily, she shook her head as she went to the house, looking up as she saw her Mother running up the path. immediately she thought of her Grandfather, or Aiko.

“What’s happened?” She asked, rushing up to meet her.

“You don’t run unless it’s an emergency.”

Ignoring the ribbing, Misaki just rolled her eyes as she leaned on Etsu to get her breath back.

“Nothing’s wrong...But your Captain...Byakuya Kuchiki is here to see you!” She squealed.

Etsu’s stomach dropped, what was he doing at the manor? She had taken some leave to get away from him and she wasn’t mentally prepared to see him yet.

“I highly doubt that, if anything, he is here to see Grandfather, not me.” She said, shrugging.

“Even so, he is a guest and a noble guest at that, you are required to come and at least greet him.” Misaki said, huffing impatiently, grabbing hold of her and frog marching her back inside.

Etsu sighed, just going along with it, what was the point of fighting? Her Mother would only find a way for Byakuya to meet with her. They stopped outside the parlour room, Misaki pulling hair pins out of her kimono and pinning Etsu’s hair up in a loose bun. Where she kept the hair pins, Etsu didn’t want to know, but she didn’t ask or argue. They sat formally behind Hisao after Etsu knelt to give him a kiss of his wrinkled forehead. Hisao batted her away playfully as Juro, their middle aged manservant, a tall, slim and slightly greying man with a crooked nose and sharp brown eyes introduced their guest.

“Head of the Kuchiki family and Captain of Division 6, Byakuya Kuchiki Sama.” He called, opening the door for Byakuya.

Etsu had kept her eyes down, not wanting to catch his eye and create an unnecessary scene, looked up for a second as Byakuya knelt before her Grandfather and exchanged formalities with him. Her breathing catching in her throat as she observed him; he was out of uniform and wearing a silk navy blue kimono, the colour brought out his pale skin radiantly; his hair free of the kenseikan made him look at least 10 years younger. 

“Faultless.” She sighed to herself.

But that wasn’t the case, she shook her head as she thought back to what had happened that day. No he had many faults, he may be the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes upon but still, his outburst had sullied her view of him. He had acted like a spoiled child and she wasn’t going to stand for it. No, if he was truly sorry, he needed to come to her, not her Grandfather.

“Welcome to the Okinawa Estate, Byakuya San,” Hisao said, bowing low.

“I hope your stay is comfortable, my family and servants are at your disposal.”

That was Misaki and Etsu’s cue, they both bowed low, keeping their heads down.

“If there is anything my lord wishes, I will be happy to help in achieving the goal.” Misaki said, giving him a sweet smile.

It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes and sigh at her mewling Mother, but she had to do her bit for her family. Bowing low again, she addressed her captain.

“Welcome Taicho, if there is anything you need while you are in our presence, I, as your servant will not rest until you are satisfied.” She said boldly.

That is how you lay it on thick, she could hear her Mother squealing with delight under her breath, she probably thought Etsu had finally given in and chosen Byakuya as a husband.

“I thank you for your kindness and hospitality,” He said, bowing back.

“I have no doubt that my time here will be an enjoyable one, as well as a prosperous one.”

“Of course,” Hisao agreed.

“Please let us give you a tour of the Okinawa grounds, we don’t have many visitors as we use to, they always prefer the public grounds, Etsu, kindly give our guest a tour.”

If Etsu had been drinking at the time, said drink would have been spat out all over the tatami floor, eyes wide she looked at her Mother, who was absolutely no help whatsoever, she just sat there with a pleased expression on her face. Surely Hisao wasn’t in on her Mother’s plan to get her married off?? Looking over at Byakuya, of course, he gave nothing away, just looking back at her with an expectant expression. Finally, she looked at Hisao, giving him a wide eyed, pleading look; he just raised his eyebrows as if to say, “What are you waiting for?”

Surely not.

“Of course,” She said, smiling weakly.

“If you would follow me.”

Standing up and gesturing Byakuya to do the same, they headed off towards the private gardens. Etsu gave her family a deadly look before closing the door behind her. Her eye twitched when she heard Hisao laugh from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath in to compose herself, Etsu turned round to face Byakuya, all the words she had formed in her head fell out as she saw the strangest, yet most beautiful expression. Regret. Blinking hard, she almost didn’t believe what she was seeing. Byakuya Kuchiki, the man with the stone face, looked just like any other man who had made a mistake. He looked...human.

“Etsu, I never meant for things to go as far as they did,” He said, his silver eyes liquid pools of remorse.

“I lost my temper and acted like a spoilt child, I hope that my actions have not tainted your view of me or the Squad, however, if you so wish to transfer, I shall start proceedings in the morning, with a glowing report of how you have whipped the officers into shape. I know any Squad will be lucky to have you.”

She had thought about leaving Squad 6 for another Division on her way home, yes her job would be hasslefree and she wouldn’t have to worry about her captain breathing down her neck. But when she thought about how much the officers respected her and how much she enjoyed working with Renji; leaving them in the lurch right now felt wrong.

“I accept your apology, Taicho,” She said, looking up at him.

“I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to,”

Byakuya froze as he looked back at Etsu, she looked so fragile, so pure out of uniform, like she needed protecting. Sighing, he knew in his heart that Etsu would make a perfect wife, but his head was telling him to get his affairs in order before he thought about marrying her. Hisana. Her ghost haunted him daily, he couldn’t live with himself if he let his previous marriage dictate his next marriage.

“By you I mean the Squad, as much as you hate to admit it, you know you can’t do without me.” She said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Chuckling, Byakuya shook his head, when she wanted to be, she was adorable.

“There is that,” He said.

“I have something for you,”

Etsu frowned as he slipped his hand into his kimono, pulling out a small black box, hesitating, he handed it to her.

“Taicho...I, you didn’t have to get me anything.” She cried, looking down at the gift in her hands.

“I do if I want to express to you my feelings,” He replied.

“I’m not an expressive man, I never have been, but please, take this gift as a sign of my sincere apologies...and my affection.”

And with that, he walked off back into the house, leaving Etsu feeling even more confused about her feelings than before.


	7. Chapter 7

Etsu sat in her room staring down at the ornate comb that Byakuya had gifted her. She didn’t know whether he had tried to buy her off or if he genuinely meant his apology and had bought her a peace offering, either way, she felt conflicted about the gift and had hid it in her vanity table drawer out of sight.

Hisao had insisted that he stay the night seeing as he had come all that way to see them, he may have been innocent in his intentions, but he had no idea, what this was doing to his Granddaughter.

Byakuya had been placed in the Heron suite directly opposite the parlour room in front of her room, the steady yet relaxing beat of his reiatsu driving her mad as she rested her head on the wooden door post. Her hands ached to touch him, she wanted him to explain what he meant by affections; did he truly have feelings for her? Or did he mean it platonically?

“What do I do?” She sighed, sitting on her futon.

“He can’t possibly mean what he said. He can’t. It’s not possible.”

Her head was beginning to throb, running her fingers through her hair, she groaned as she felt the bobby pins tangled in nasty snarls. Tears streaming as she pulled the first pin out. Ringing for her handmaiden Kimiko, she stood up and slid the door open to the parlour. Kimiko answered, bowing low, her button nose touching the floor, “Yes my lady?”

“Kimiko, Mother has butchered my hair, bring some tea, this is going to take a while.”

The girl sat up, her brown eyes rising to the midnight blue birds nest on top of Etsu head.

“Wow…I mean yes, lady Etsu.”

Kimiko bowed again and dashed off towards the kitchen as Etsu picked up a bottle of camellia oil and slid the doors open facing the garden, it was a warm night but the cool breeze was refreshing.

Sitting just inside the house, she sat listening to the wind playing its tune through the willow branches in the garden, her hands working on teasing the tightly bobby pins out of her hair. Spring was her favourite time of year, when the garden was at its most beautiful, flowers, trees and scrubs all budding at interval times, the anticipation of the unique colours and hues of each plant filled her with peace; when she heard the soft rumble of the door being opened then shut.

“Kimiko, from this day forward, Mother is banned from messing with my hair,” She grumbled, removing the last of the bobby pins and began running her oily hands through the snarls of her hair.

“Look at this! I have fought many battles and not once has my hair been out of place, Mom touches it once and I look like I’ve fought a Menos Grande and lost.”

“I am quite certain you would look worse if you fought such an opponent,” Byakuya said.

Etsu jumped as she turn around to see Byakuya standing in the doorway of his rented room.

“I apologise for startling you my lady, I heard the commotion and thought I would investigate, I did not realise you were still awake.”

Byakuya was dressed in a dark green silk yukata, his pale skin looking radiant against the deep fabric. His raven hair carefully brushed and looking like streams of ink falling from the crown of his head. Etsu panicked as her hands flew up to her hair; yep, still a bird’s nest. She cursed her mother for leaving her with such a catastrophe.

“No need to apologise Taicho, I’m just doing my hair then I’ll be out of your way.” She squeaked, trying and failing to yank the comb through her hair.

Byakuya watched her for a moment or two before striding over and kneeling behind her. Taking the comb from her hand, he set about untangling the knots and tangles in Etsu’s hair. Etsu stiffened, not knowing what to do or say.

“You are just going to hurt yourself,” He said, as he effortlessly glided through her hair.

“I used to do this a lot for Hisana, this takes patience.”

Of course he did, Byakuya and Hisana’s marriage was more like carer and patient; Etsu chewed her sleeve as her Captain work tirelessly on her hair, she felt guilty, he was a guest, if her mother came in now, she would collapse with shock.

“When Hisana was ill, which was more often than not, her hair would become matted from laying in bed for so long…” Byakuya said, running the comb freely through her hair.

“Taicho, my maid Kimiko will be back any minute, she can do this, you are a guest…” She started.

“But I’ve finished now.” He replied, putting the comb down.

Her eyes wide, she ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to face him, her hair hadn’t been that soft in a while.

“You...how? This would have taken hours.” She stuttered.

Byakuya rose a shoulder, completely unmoved by her response.

“Like I said, patience.” He rose to his feet and glided back his room, bowing his head, he shut the door.

Etsu stared after him, her fingers running through her silky locks aimlessly, Kimoko knocked the door a second after Byakuya retired to his room.

“I have tea and a hot comb, my Lady,” Kimiko said, shuffling in, looking up she frowned as she observed her mistress’s stunned complexion.

“Did someone do your hair already?”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” She said, taking a big sip of the tea Kimiko had served her.

 

                                                                   oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Etsu stayed at the manor for a week before she decided she had been in hiding for long enough. As usual, Aiko had cried when she told her family that she was going back to her duties.

“Aiko, I can’t fight hollows from home.” She said, stroking her sister’s hair.

“But you are leaving me again!” She cried, burying her face in Etsu’s shoulder.

Etsu looked at her mother helplessly as she patted her softly. Misaki put her tea bowl down and cleared her throat.

“Aiko, come here,”

Sniffing and hiccuping, Aiko obeyed her mother and knelt before her. Misaki looked down at her youngest daughter and smiling softly at her, offering her a handkerchief.

“Dry your eyes child, you are making Etsu sad, she looks after you, does she not?”

Aiko nodded, “Umhm.”

“Well, how can she look after you if hollows and monsters are running around the street? She has to make sure they don’t get in and that we are kept safe.” She continued.

“Like grandfather did?” She asked, looking up at her with her big olive eyes.

“Exactly, tell you what, we can go for picnics when it’s warmer, we can even go to the Spring Festival if you like.” She said.

Aiko gave a watery smile, drying her tears as she hiccuped loudly, “Can we get shaved ice?”

“Of course,” She laughed, stretching her arms out.

“But not too much, we don’t want to spoil your pretty teeth.”

Etsu mouthed a thank you as Misaki held Aiko as she finished hiccuping, only to start sucking on her thumb. Misaki gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand before she left.

Going back to work felt good. The recruits and officers greeted her warmly as she passed through the gates of the barracks, the guards on duty nodding with approval. Etsu made her way to the mess hall to grab some tea, she highly doubted Renji had done any paperwork since she left and needed the bitter boost from the cheap but cheerful tea. Walking into the office was a shock, there behind the desk was Renji, brush in mouth as he read through the reports.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” She blinked.

“Lieutenant Renji Abarai, doing paperwork? I should take leave more often.”

“If you have any respect for me, you will not.” Renji grumbled, dropping the folder as he stood up.

“The Captain has been unbearable.”

“How so?” She asked, handing him the extra cup.

“He walks solemnly, he broods when he is standing alone, he speaks so sharply to the officers that they flinch when he talks! It’s like he pulled out Senbonzakura and performed Bankai on them or somethin’.” Renji replied, sipping the tea before pulling a face.

“I don’t know how you drink this stuff, Zaraki’s piss tastes better than this.”

“Well, you would know,” Etsu smirked, raising an eyebrow as Renji threw the brush at her.

Catching it perfectly, she stuck her tongue out at him, “So, Byakuya has been acting his normal self since I’ve been gone?”

“No, he’s worse, Etsu, he is miserable. I cannot, will not sit in a room with him if he is gonna just mope like some teenager.” He huffed.

“Well, I’m back now, so we can deal with him together.” She smiled, sipping the tea.

“Nope, screw that, he can prevent the misery by coming out and saying how he feels about you.” Renji said, shaking his head.

“We both know he won’t, so you may as well, give up on that idea.”

Renji frowned. The pair were infuriating, they were miserable without each other yet weren’t prepared to meet the other half way and make a go of things.

“You two need your heads banging together, Byakuya needs to open up more and you Etsu,” Renji jabbed his finger at her chest.

“Me? What did I do?” She exclaimed.

“It’s what you’re _not_ doing that’s pissing me off,” He said.

“All this Byakuya is the one that has to do the running is bullshit and you know it! You want him, tell him! Don’t sit there like some prissy noble expecting things to fall in your lap. You of all people know you can’t sit around waiting for good things to happen to you.”

Blinking up at the brow furrowed shinigami, Etsu jumped up and hugged him; she knew he was right, she had been using the excuse that he had to be the one to ask her out was nonsense. When the time was right she would proposition him herself.

“But what do I say?” She asked, letting him go.

“I dunno, how you feel?” Renji shrugged.

“Or you could just kiss him and see how that goes.”  
“Yeah, I’m not that crazy,” She chuckled.

“That and he’d probably see it as an injury to his person.”

“True dat…” He replied with a grin.

“But don’t tell me it wouldn’t be worth it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Today was going to be the day. The day that Etsu would tell Byakuya how she felt about him. She had practised with Renji most the night and chickened out twice that day.

“The worst thing he can say is no, you’ll be fine.” Renji had said walking with her through the barracks.

“No, the worst thing he can say is you are beneath me, you are demoted, get out of my sight.” She sighed gloomily.

“By the Gods that is pessimistic, look, just take a breath and go in there!” Renji cried, nudging her.

Taking a breath in unison with her friend, Etsu knocked the door of her Captain, he beckoned lazily as usual and after a double thumbs up from Renji she went in.

She thought she would find Byakuya reading through paperwork as he usually did, but this time he was standing with his back to the door, papers strewn across the desk in an uncharacteristically untidy fashion, a bottle of sake standing next to a picture frame. It was late afternoon and he had been missing all day, had he been drinking all day? With her back to the door, Etsu wondered whether she should just turn around and leave him to stew but she took too long in her decision because Byakuya had turned round to face her. He didn’t look drunk, not at first, he held himself up prostrate like he usually did, but when he moved, his movements were slower, clumsier.

“Care for a drink?” He asked.

“No thank you sir, I have duty later.” She replied.

“I hereby relieve you of your duties.” He said, sipping his bowl.

“Sir! You’re dismissing me?” She started to argue but he waved her off.

“No, I am giving you the day off,” He said impatiently.

“I want you to accompany me.”

“Oh.” Phew, she honestly thought he had expelled her. Rubbing her chest to ease her poor heart, she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

“So, where are we going, Taicho?”

“To my estate.” He replied without hesitating.

Etsu on the other hand, did. Raising her eyebrows as she tried to decipher what he meant, did he want her to accompany him on the journey? Or did he want her to go home with him, because he didn’t seem very stable. Physically or emotionally.

“I don’t understand.” She frowned.

Not wanting to lose his temper with how slow his Third Seat was being, Byakuya closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. “Today is the anniversary of Hisana’s death, it will be ten years since we departed company.”

Oh, well shit, Etsu kicked herself mentally, this explained everything, Byakuya’s tendency to back off when things got good between them, the untidy office and the drinking. Her captain was still grieving, it probably explained why he was so brooding and foreboding...Okay maybe that’s just how he was, but still, his wife’s death more than likely hadn’t have helped.

“I ask you to accompany me to my estate merely for company,” He added.

“I get lonely too sometimes.”

“Like today?” She asked.

“Especially today.” He nodded, swaying slightly.

“Right.” She nodded back, starting forward, she gently removed the sake bowl from his hand. 

She needed to get him home quickly, the less witnesses the better. If anyone saw a steaming drunk Byakuya Kuchiki stumbling down the street, there would be repercussions of godlike proportions.

“Sir,” She started, slowly putting her arm around him to steer him to the door.

“Call me Byakuya,” He said, putting his arm around her. “Sir, Taicho, Senpai, Sama...too formal for today.” 

“Okay...Byakuya…” It felt weird calling him by his name to his face. “Sir, I mean...Byakuya, listen to me closely, we need to get you home as quickly as possible, which means flashstep.”

Byakuya, whose eyes were already half open, nodded a response. 

This was good, he was cooperating. Which meant operation get Byakuya home before he embarrassed himself was a go. They walked slowly towards the door, Etsu helped him into his footwear then slipped into her own, taking hold of his hand, she gulped hard as she flashstepped with him back to the Kuchiki estate. It didn’t take long and Byakuya was able to keep up which was a relief, she wasn’t called the Lightning Princess for nothing.

Stopping inside the gate, Byakuya doubled up, heaving and retching violently. Etsu started towards him but he held a hand up as he stopped gagging. Standing up, he looked fragile, sweat beading down his forehead as he leaned on the gate frame for support.

“Apologies, this will be the last time I drink sake.” He said, hiccupping.

“No need to say sorry, I’ve been there remember.” She chuckled.

They walked into the estate and to the parlour room adjacent to Byakuya’s chamber, Etsu helped him sit down on a pile of cushions by his bookcase then rang the bell for his servant Jirou. As usual, Jirou answered with a low bow, kneeling before them.

“Welcome home my lord, welcome back my lady, how may I be of service?” He asked.

“Bring some tea, something delicate, Lord Kuchiki has taken ill.” Etsu replied.

“Of course, shall I ring for the clan physician?”

“That won’t be necessary, this is all self inflicted.” Byakuya said miserably, running his hand over his face.

“Please rest easy, my lord,” Jirou said, bowing low again as Byakuya dismissed him.

“Thank you my lady, for escorting his lordship back safely.”

Jirou’s forehead touched the floor as he thanked her profusely, Etsu holding her hands up, eyes wide.

“No need for thanks, I’m sure Lord Kuchiki would have done the same in my position.”

Byakuya stood up after Jirou had left and stumbled his way into his bedroom, after a lot of cursing and crashing, he came back out in his yukata, he hadn’t managed to tie it but he had dressed himself nonetheless.

“My hands aren’t doing what I want them to.” He said, looking down at his hand with contempt.

“Um, do you want me to tie them?” Etsu asked, blushing.

“Please.” He huffed.

His bare, chiselled marble chest making him look good enough to eat as Etsu watched him try and fail to free his hair from the kenseikan. His torso taut and hairless except for the trail of raven hair running down into places forbidden. He looked exquisite, he was free of his scarf, haori and uniform, making him look like any old drunk man.

But he wasn’t just some normal Joe, this was Byakuya Kuchiki. The man Etsu had dreamt about every night since she joined Squad 6.

With trembling hands, Etsu tied his yukata; surely she was dreaming. Only that morning she and Renji had come up with the plan that she was going to express her feelings towards him, then she finds herself in the Kuchiki mansion with a half naked Byakuya.

“Done.” She said, finding her voice as she stepped back.

Byakuya cursed again as he got his hair more and more tangled in the intricate headpiece. Etsu took his hand, only to let go like she had been burned when his eyes locked with hers. The haze of alcohol had left him but she still didn’t trust his actions to be true. Taking a breath, she set to work unfastening the clasps, once free she returned it to the box it was stored in.

“There now, feel better?” She asked as she started to turn around.

She stopped dead, feeling Byakuya standing centimetres away from her. She hadn’t even heard him move. Holding her breath as he put his arms around her, his forehead against her shoulder.

“T-Taicho?” She squeaked.

“Please, Etsu,” He said, his voice choked.

“Don’t call me Taicho, not today.”

“Okay….Byakuya...What is in your head right now?” She asked, keeping her breath shallow.

“You. Hisana. Control.” He said.

“You...want to control me?” She asked again.

“No.” He shook his head.

“The situation.”

“Well then, talk to me.” She replied.

“But you need to let me go.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because when I let go of Hisana, I lost myself, if I let go of you now, I face oblivion .”

Etsu turned round in his arms, lifting his head so he would look at her. She avoided staring too deep in his eyes; he was hurting and hurting bad, if she looked too long she would have been pulled into that deep pool of depression with him. No, she had to be strong, get him through today, it was no longer about her feelings, it was about supporting a drunk grieving man. She would just have to think about herself and her wounded pride later. She hadn’t looked at Byakuya properly since she removed the kenseikan from his hair, she had to will herself not to lean forward, to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him. Shaking her head free of her thoughts, she smiled softly up at him.

“But if you don’t let me go, the tea will get cold,” She said just as Jirou knocked the door.

“And you hate cold tea.”

Chuckling, he nodded, letting her go. “I really do.”

Nodding back, Etsu guided Byakuya to the table in the middle of the room, pushing a back rest in behind him so he didn’t fall backwards.

“Have you honoured Hisana?” She asked after beckoning Jirou in.

“This morning, along with my parents and Grandfather.” He replied, thanking Jirou with a curt nod.

“Thank you Jirou kun, if it’s okay, I’ll take care of Lord Kuchiki for the rest of the night, I hope this doesn’t burden you in any way.” Etsu said, bowing her head.

With a slight blush Jirou bowed even lower, he hadn’t expected that at all.

“Of course not, my lady, a thousand thank yous on behalf of the Kuchiki household.”

“It’s seriously no trouble, see this as payment for my room and board when I was taken ill.” She smiled.

As Jirou bowed out, Etsu poured the tea; looking up at Byakuya, she nearly spilt the tea all over the tray, blushing hard, she set the pot down. He was looking at her with the strangest look.

“What?” She asked.

“You have a very beautiful soul.” He replied, taking a sip of tea and sighing happily.

“What makes you say that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The way you are with my staff, the officers of the Squad, especially Abarai, he holds you in high esteem. And me, most people would either have washed their hands of me or turned around and walked out when they’d have seen me drinking. But you, you put your feelings aside for a moment and brought me home, and now you sit here listening to me drone on about a long dead wife.” Byakuya sipped his tea again, looking more and more miserable by the second.

Closing her eyes, Etsu prayed to Hisana, praying that she was at peace and that she wasn’t seeing how low Byakuya was. Then she prayed for strength, the strength she needed to tell him what was on her mind.

“It’s because I care.” She whispered into her lap.

Byakuya looked up over his bowl at Etsu, what he saw nearly broke his heart; there she was, head down, shoulders slumped, miserable. And it was his fault.

Pushing the table to one side, he put his hand under her chin, pulling her head upwards. Instantly, she jerked away, putting her head back down.

“Don’t.” She said, looking at her lap.

“Don’t what?” He asked, looking at her with concern.

“Don’t say or do something you don’t mean.” She replied, hugging herself.

“I am in this too deep, if you say something now that you don’t mean I will fall for it. I don’t think I could deal with the heartache tomorrow when you give me the cold shoulder as usual. So please, just don’t.”

“Etsu Okinawa,” He sighed, saying her name like a prayer, she looked up at him with a start.

“I have made my peace with Hisana, that is why I drink, because this is the first time I have been free of obligation.”

“I don’t get it.” She said, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what he was trying to say.

“It would be easier if I showed you.” He said, pulling her into a bruising kiss; instinctively her hands flew to his hair as she returned his kiss, tears of happiness, anger and sorrow rolling down her cheeks.

Byakuya stopped instantly as he tasted the saltiness of her tears, his eyes dilated, lips swollen.

“Why are you crying? Is this not what you wanted?” He asked, wiping her face.

“Yes,” She croaked.

“But damn you Byakuya Kuchiki! I told you not to do something you will take back tomorrow!”

Byakuya’s eyes softened as he held her distraught face in his hands, kissing her gentler as he reached behind her head and loosened her hair out of it’s high ponytail, playing with her midnight hair as he tasted tea and tears on her lips.

“I am a man of my word,” He said on her lips.

“And I want you, Etsu Okinawa.”

“For how long?” She mumbled.

“For as long as we both shall live.” He smirked, giving her a daring but seductively look.

By the gods, she could have mounted him right then and there, but she was still annoyed that he was proclaiming his love while still under the influence.

Standing up, she shook her hair out, storming over to the bedroom she had slept in last time. 

“Yeah right, you can put yourself to bed and sleep this off. Come back tomorrow when you are sober, then we can talk.”

And with a slam of the door, she left a stunned Byakuya sitting where she left him.


	9. Chapter 9

Etsu had woken up earlier than Byakuya, who she could hear snoring as she tiptoed out of her room, after ordering breakfast for the two of them and once she had enjoyed a leisurely soak in the Kuchiki family sento, she decided to take a stroll around the grounds. It was a chilly morning; the garden glistened with dew like the earth had suddenly sprouted diamonds. Hugging herself and wishing she had brought along some tea, she wandered toward the temple. Not having anything on her person to offer Byakuya’s family, she lit some incense and rung the bell, bowing low, she thanked his parents and ancestors for her stay, wishing them peace and that they would continue to guide Byakuya. Carefully looking through the names, she finally found Hisana’s grave; brilliant white marble, carefully and thoroughly preserved, her chiselled name looked as if it had just been carved that morning. Etsu bowed low again, she wouldn’t have expected anything less from Byakuya, he probably came and tended to her grave every week.

“Hisana…” She sighed, standing back up.

“I know I can’t measure up to you and that I could never fill the gap you made in Byakuya’s heart. But I promise you that I will try my best to make him happy. I think I love him. I hope that doesn’t offend you. I don’t know, I doubt his feelings are genuine towards me, maybe his loneliness has gotten to him…”

Feeling depression creep up on her again, she sighed, rubbing her arms for a final time. Who was she kidding? She couldn’t even think about filling the Hisana shaped void in Byakuya’s life, not that she would want to, their relationship had been as strange as it had been beautiful. No one had any right to tell Byakuya how to grieve or how to move on, so Etsu couldn’t just barge in and go expressing her feelings left, right and centre.

But what about last night? Byakuya was completely gone and spouting nonsense about wanting to start a relationship with her. She had told him not to, but he carried on anyway. He seriously didn’t realise the heartache he had caused when he kissed her. She had gone to bed that night and cried herself to sleep. If he heard her, she didn’t know, nor did she care. Byakuya had played with her heart far too many times and she wasn’t going to put up with it. 

Walking back inside, she was greeted by Jirou who was kneeling with a bowl of steaming hot tea.

“Ah, you are a lifesaver,” She smiled, warming her hands with the bowl.

“Is Byakuya awake?”

“No, my lady, the master has not roused since last night.” He said, shaking his head.

“Surely he should be up by now, I’m fairly sure he has a Captain’s meeting today, have you tried waking him up?” She frowned.

Jirou blushed deeply, clasping his hands together as he grimaced, “Forgive me my lady, as a rule we do not wake his lordship, especially if drink is involved; he doesn’t take surprises well and we have had to retire three of the staff due to injuries regarding his spiritual pressure…”

Etsu nodded slowly, so he wasn’t a morning person, not many people were, but seriously? To the point where you injure your staff? That wasn’t right.

“I’ll be happy to wake him up.” She shrugged, handing Jirou the bowl back as she marched back to the parlour.

Jirou let out a little panicstricken squeak as he bounded after her.

“M-my lady! I implore you, I can rouse his lordship.” He stammered, his eyes wide with fear.

“Jirou Sama, it’s fine, honestly, Taicho will know it’s me.” She insisted, giving him a reassuring smile.

Sliding the door open, they found Byakuya sat slumped at the table, his raven hair a nest of kinks and nasty looking knots, his navy blue yukata wrinkled and stale looking. He looked like he had slept well but like he hadn’t slept for long enough; wincing, he turned his head toward them, the dark circles under his eyes made him look centuries old but Etsu’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat as his slate coloured eyes lingered on her. Faltering, she bowed low, Jirou was already splayed on the floor, apologising deeply. Byakuya just rose a hand, which looked painful.

“Please Jirou, don’t apologise,” He sighed, exhaustion written all over his face.

“Just bring tea.”

“Of course, my lord.” Jirou said, hurrying off.

Etsu remained where she was, kneeling, head bowed and arms pointing downwards straight out in front of her, she was fully dressed, he wasn’t and after last night, he might want some time alone.

“Etsu, you’re making the room cold,” He said.

“Sit with me, please.”

Shuffling in and shutting the door, she sat in seiza in the place he patted with his hand, next to him. Staying silent, she tried to look anywhere but in Byakuya’s direction, he looked like he had gone drinking with Zaraki and then decided to fight the whole Eleventh on his own, and lost. In other words, he looked dreadful.

And Etsu was still angry with him. Under the influence of alcohol he wrenched at her heart and left her broken. He probably didn’t even remember what he had done.

“Etsu, why are you not looking at me?” He asked, his voice fragile.

“Okinawa Sama,” She corrected sharply. 

“And because you are on the brink of destroying me, Taicho.”

Byakuya frowned, he hated being corrected and it was too early to be lectured; tealess and with a head that felt like it had been split open, he really didn’t need this today. Etsu looked pissed off, her back straight, ponytail taut on the top of her head, the muscles in her hands jumping as she flexed them on the table. By the gods she was stunning, but she was acting as if she had been spurned. He had hoped that she would have been happy to see him but it seemed to be quite the opposite.

“Etsu, it is too early, I have no tea and my head is killing me. Please, be less like a woman and tell me what I’ve done to upset you.” He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

Etsu’s temper hit the roof, her pupils dilating as her spiritual pressure elevated from 0 to 100 in a split second. Byakuya grimaced hard as he winced against her fury.

“ _ Be less of a  woman _ ?” She spat, Raiju  growling fiercely, letting out a bark that only made Byakuya’s headache worse.

“Byakuya Kuchiki you are bastard!”

It had come out before she could think. She had been too mad to think straight. Raiju nudged her on, reassuring her that she was in the right; but it was too late. She had just verbally insulted the head of the Kuchiki clan and her Captain, her boss. The man she had fallen for deeply.

“I...Forgive me sir,” She said, bowing down low to him, anger and remorse coming off her like waves.

Her spiritual pressure was still high but had simmered down since her outburst.

“Accepted,” He said cooly.

“When you have composed yourself, please tell me what that was about.”

Sitting back up, Etsu took a breath to steady herself, raising her granite eyes with malachite specks she almost burst into tears as she saw how stony he had turned.

“You kissed me last night.” She said.

Furrowing his brow, he turned his head toward her, “I did what?”

Etsu sighed, hanging her head, “See, this is why I told you not to do anything whilst under the influence...I bet you don’t even remember what you said to me.”

Byakuya shook his head, a look of genuine surprise on his face, “No, I’m afraid I don’t remember much before you slammed your chamber door and retired for the night.” 

“I told you…” She said quietly, her heart heavy.

“Congratulations Byakuya, you have well and truly played me like a backgammon table.”

She went to stand up but he put his hand on hers, his tired eyes finding hers, what he saw looking back at him made him feel ashamed of himself. Senbonzakura whining morosely as he put his hand on her cheek. Etsu was a go - getter. Always positive, smiling and defiant. 

This Etsu looked downtrodden, tired and pessimistic. 

And that was his fault.

“Etsu, I am sorry that my previous actions have caused you so much grief,” He said.

“That was not my intention, I swear.”

Etsu moved out his grasp, frowning as she raised her hands in dismay.

“Then what is your intention? You either want me or you don’t.”

Byakuya nodded in agreement. She was right, he had beat around the bush for far too long, now it might be too late.

“Etsu, I am out of practice, even with Hisana I never...expressed myself the way I should. Sometimes I didn’t need to, she always knew what I had to say. I suppose I am expecting this of you, which is wrong.”

“I cannot replace Hisana, nor would I wish to, I just want you to be able to open up to me in your own time.” She replied.

Byakuya leaned over and kissed her forehead, smiling on her soft skin, this felt right. His soul felt calm for the first time since Hisana’s death.

Etsu closed her eyes, her hands holding onto his arm. If he rebuffed her now, she was prepared to leave squad 6 and find a different division, 10 maybe, or even 13, Ukitake was always friendly to her. But then again, Rukia was his Lieutenant...maybe not; she would want to steer clear of the Kuchiki’s as much as possible. Well there was always squad 8.

“This will take time, I am not great at expressing my feelings, you may get yours hurt at times, please remember I mean you no harm, I want to look after you Etsu, I want us to be exclusive; if you will have me.”

Etsu sat statue - still as she mulled over his words, her brain feeling like it had turned into the consistency of porridge. Why was she thinking? It was a no brainer, she had wanted him from the moment he lifted his eyes to see her for the first time. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the look he gave her when they were in his office. He had looked lost even then.

Lifting her head up, she kissed Byakuya shyly on his cheek.

“I am yours Byakuya,” She said on his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

“I always was.”

Byakuya smiled softly as Jirou came in with breakfast, it was a light meal of rice, kobachi (steamed vegetables), grilled mackerel, miso soup and tamagoyaki (rolled omelette). Jirou poured them tea then bowed out, leaving them to their thoughts. Etsu dished the food out for Byakuya first, it felt strange as usually she served him as an officer; now she was serving as his lover. Blushing hard, she put the serving chopsticks down.

“Good thing there’s no natto today.” She said, giving thanks for the food.

Byakuya turned a light shade of green at the thought of it, shuddering at the thought of the strong smelling slimy beans.

“Probably for the best.” He nodded, picking up the chopsticks to dish Etsu’s share of the food.

Etsu’s eyes widened as she watched him serve her, raising his eyes up to her, he lifted an eyebrow at her expression.

“Something wrong?” He asked, putting a tamagoyaki on her plate.

“Um...yes, I mean no, well...you’re serving me breakfast in your house”. She cried.

Pouting slightly, Byakuya dished out some of the vegetables, “Well, we are a couple now, isn’t this what they do?”

“Well...yes,” She started.

“Then what’s the problem?” He asked.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m in this wholeheartedly.”

Blushing again and feeling like a idiot, Etsu put her hand on his, she needed to put her fears aside and just trust him.

They would be fine.

They ate and drank in a silence that felt comfortable, like they were well practised in the etiquette of breakfast with each other. Byakuya occasionally watched Etsu over his tea bowl when she wasn’t looking. 

 

This felt right. Good. Innocent.

He sent a quick prayer up to his parents that this relationship would match up to theirs. She truly was exquisite. Her eyes were lowered as she focused on her food, her midnight hair up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head; he longed to pull the band out and play with her hair. She looked ethereal with her hair around her shoulders. 

Etsu felt his eyes on her, her cheeks burning as she looked up over her miso bowl.

Their eyes met, he still looked tired, but his eyes danced with anticipation.

What she would give to jump his bones right there and then. 

Raiju chuckled, giving her a nudge.

“Screw it.” She thought, putting the bowl down.

“Byakuya Sama,”

Byakuya paused, putting his tea down, “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, she leapt over the table knocking over his tea bowl in the process as she landed on him.

“Etsu!” He exclaimed, catching her as they crashed to the floor.

“What?”

Etsu shut him up by planting her lips on his; Byakuya froze underneath her, a thousand questions filling his head. She felt him stiffen up, lifting her head she frowned down at him.

“You’re suppose to kiss me back.” She huffed.

“I...well…” He started, his mind struggling to comprehend what was going on.

She had leapt over the table. She spilt his tea. She was laying on top of him. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He could feel her heartbeat. Smell her sweet yet earthy scent, the Jasmine in her hair. She spilt his tea.

“I did bad, didn’t I?” She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

Byakuya put his arms around her, “No.”

“Too soon?” She asked, feeling like an idiot again.

He hesitated, again, no. This felt right, yes, she spilt his tea and leapt on him like a lioness on her prey, but her heart was in the right place. He put his hand under her chin to get a better look at her.

“You really are an odd but beautiful creature.” He smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She smiled back.

Byakuya kissed her tenderly, resting his hands on her waist as they shared the intimate moment. Etsu was dizzy with glee, Byakuya was a beautiful brooding spirit, sturdy and stoic, planted firmly in his beliefs. But seeing him this way, going with his heart, made her happier than she had been in a long time.

Jirou opened the door when he heard the commotion. He stopped to assess the damage, his face straight as an arrow; Etsu squeaked, burying her face in the folds of Byakuya’s kimono.

Clearing his throat, Jirou bowed low, his eyebrows arched with disapproval.

“My lord, you told me to remind you of the captain’s meeting this morning.”

Byakuya sighed, sitting up with Etsu who tried her best to avoid all eye contact.

“Of course, thank you Jirou.”

Jirou bowed curtly and closed the door sharply.

“I think we offended him.” Etsu giggled.

“He’ll be fine, he’ll flounce and bring our tea a little late, but he’ll get over it.” He replied, putting the tea bowl back on the tray and righting the tea pot.

“Sorry for attacking you like that,” She said, pulling the orange tie from her hair and shaking her hair free.

“Don’t know what came over me.”

Byakuya watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, tie in teeth. His fingers twitched, aching to run them through her silky locks.

Etsu caught his gaze, blushing, she let her hair fall in its otherworldly black tendrils down her back.

“What?” She mused.

Byakuya just smiled softly, leaning over to kiss her again, “Just admiring the view.”   
Etsu had died all over again. This didn’t feel real. But when she put her hand on his face, she knew she wasn’t dreaming.

“Will I ever get use to this?” She sighed blissfully.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” He purred, burying his face in her hair.


End file.
